Danny Phantom & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: The fates work in funny ways...Danny, Sam, and Tucker getting into the Gray Sister's taxi with Percy and Annabeth while escapeing a ghost, Danny, Sam, and Tucker being able to cross Camp Half-Blood's boundrys, and all they're parents knowing about Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess this is the first of its kind on fan fiction, I'm surprised that I'm the first one to do this type of crossover on fan fiction too. Hopefully this is a good type of crossover. This takes place after "Ultimate Enemy" in Danny Phantom, and it takes place throughout ****The Sea of Monsters**** book. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not, nor will I ever, own Danny Phantom or the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series.**

**Chapter 1: DANNY SEES A GOAT BOY SHOP FOR A WEDDING DRESS.**

* * *

Danny's POV:

I was at a deserted street in a beach town; at night. I heard hooves clattering, so I turned around to see a boy that looked like he was about 16-17 years old. He was running down the street, looking terrified. I looked around for a horse, or a donkey, or something that has hooves; but there wasn't one.

I took a closer look at the boy and saw that he had two pointed clumps of hair(he most likely did that with hair jell to look cool, or something) on top of his curly hair, a peach fuzz goatee, fur pants, and hooves. Wait… _HOOVES!_ Ok, so this was a dream, DUH! But it seamed too realistic.

I put my attention back on the goat-boy, to see that it looked like he was running from something.

_"Grrrrrrr..."_ I jumped as I heard a bone-rattling growl. I looked behind the goat-boy to see a giant shadowy figure bounding down the street, knocking down a street lamp in a shower of sparks.

The goat-boy stumbled, and whimpered, "_Have to get a way. Have to warn them!"_ Warn who? This dream was starting to confuse me; but then again, when are dreams supposed to make sense? The goat-boy ran into a bridal boutique, and save behind a rack of wadding dresses. I saw the shadowy figure walk towards me…then… I woke up in cold sweat, relieved that it was all just a dream.

"Danny!" I heard my mom calling me. "Come on sweetie! You'll be late for the bus!" I go out of bead and got dressed. On my way out to the bus stop, I grabbed a piece of toast, and asked my mom,

"Do I have to go to school? It's only an hour long, and half the school isn't going to be there!"

"Well, if it's just an hour, then it wouldn't be that much of a problem." My mom said while smiling. I sighed and walked out the door towards the bus.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Not good? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the quickest I've ever updated, two in a day, maybe even three in a day if I can finish the next chapter in time. For those who didn't understand "I grabbed and ran out of the gym.." I forgot to put "Riptide" after that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My least favorite game, Dodge- Cannibals.**

After School:

Danny's POV:

"So, what are you going to do this summer?" I asked Sam and Tucker.

"I don't know. Probably just hang around you guys." Sam said.

"I'll probably do that too." Tucker said while typing on his PDA.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to Central Park with me? I'm supposed to meet my parents and Jazz there." I said to them.

"Sure"

"Sure" So we started to walk to Central Park when we passed a school, my ghost sense went off and we heard "_CRASH! PING! CRASH!" _I looked over to my friends "I think I should go check that out." They nodded, and I ran off to find a place where I could change into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. As I ran, I looked around me and transformed as I flew into the sky, towards the school. When I phased through the roof, I saw 3 giants with what looked like bronze cannon balls. They where throwing them at kids.

"Hero for lunch!" Two the giants said as they took aim for a kid bellow them. I was about to take action when a big, but not as big as the giants, kid jumped in front of the kid. For some strange reason, I couldn't look up above his crooked teeth and see his face.

As the giant threw the cannon balls the big kid said, "Percy needs help!"

"Tyson!" The kid, named Percy yelled at the bigger kid, Tyson. I started to fly towards the kid and stopped in amazement as Tyson caught the two bronze cannon balls, and even more to my surprise he was able to throw them back at the two giants with as much force as the giants. When the cannonballs hit the giants, they disintegrated! That's when I took action. I flew at the giant and hit him in the back of the head. He fell hard, but he recovered quickly and looked back to see his attacker; me. I fired an ecto-blast right between his eyes; as the blast hit him he swatted me out of the air, and into the wall. As I fell, I changed back to normal, and looked around to see that nobody saw the change. The last thing I saw was the giant disintegrating, and a surprised look on the face of a girl holding a bronze knife. Someone started to drag me away, and I blacked out.

Percy's POV:

What I was seeing was unbelievable. First of all, Tyson caught those flaming hot bronze dodge balls. Then there was that floating guy with a P on the inside of a D on his chest. DP then shot Joe Bob in between his eyes with what looked like a green laser. Right as the laser thing hit Joe Bob, he swatted DP out of the air. I watched Joe Bob disintegrate, from the laser; I thought only bronze could destroy monsters! Through the dust of the late Joe Bob, I could see my best friend, Annabeth. She was in a position to strike with bronze knife, and she had a very surprised look on her face. "Annabeth, how long have you…" I was about to finish my sentence when Sloan blurted out,

"IVISO-BILL ATTACKED OUR SCHOOL! I thought he only attacked Amity Park!" Annabeth looked over to me and said,

"No time to explain. Meet me outside… and bring him." She said pointing a finger to Tyson. Then half the school's staff and a few police officers walked into the gym. Mr. Bonsia looked at me and said,

"Percy Jackson… What happened here?!" Sloan looked over at Mr. Bonsia and then looked over at me frightfully,

"Inviso-bill and Percy set the whole building on fire Mr. Bonsia! Ask Coach Nunley, he'll tell you! He saw it all!" Coach Nunley looked up and said,

"What? Yeah… Mm- hmm" I sighed, grabbed Riptide, and ran out the gym, telling Tyson,

"Come on!"

* * *

**A/N: YES! I finished it! Two chapters in one day. But not three. Wa wa waaa. Oh well I have it almost finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are short, but they seemed a lot longer on paper, and I'm writing it so that the chapters end when they would end in the ****Sea of Monsters****. After this chapter or chapter 4, they will probably get longer.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Danny Nearly Blows Up The Taxi Of Eternal Torment.**

**Tucker's POV:**

Sam and I watched as Danny was swatted out of the sky. When Danny hit the floor we went over and dragged him away. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ah... though it may seem like an unfair advantage, the hunt _must_ go on." I looked behind me to see Skulker floating above the floor, with a grin on his metallic face. I looked over to Sam, who said exactly what I was thinking,

"Run!" We dragged Danny to the road as fast as we could with Skulker right behind us. When we got to the road, we started to call for a cab when Sam pointed out that there was a grey cab. We ran into the cab, and I gave the driver $5.

"Central Park please!" The three people already in the ab looked at us, then at the driver, and then the girl said,

"Wait, how can you see through the mist?! Never mind; but we paid first, in drachmas too! They only paid in mortal money!" Mortal money; what are they talking about? Then, without looking back, the driver said,

"We take mortal money." She started driving and everyone's head slammed backwards onto the backrest. We looked over to Danny, who was still unconscious, when his ghost sense went off. Sam and I looked around for a ghost; but we could only see Skulker, fading in the distance. When she hit the accelerated, a recorded voice came onto the speaker: _Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!_

Sam and I looked down to the chains that where there for seatbelts. We decided not to chain our selves to the car, not until the situation was desperate. We looked out the window to see everything was zooming by.

"I think we past Central Park," Sam said.

"First payers get the first stop!" The driver said. 'I hope it won't take very long.'

Danny's POV:

"…Talking about, the location I seek?"My ghost sense went off, and I opened my eyes to see a raven haired boy with a burnt tie-died t-shirt with what looked like a small baseball, or golf ball, rapped in a piece of cloth. I started to sit up, when my back ached, and I leaned back down on the seat.

I started to observe my surroundings: there were six people, including me, jammed in the back of a smoky colored cab, with 3 old ladies jammed in the front. On my right side, there were my two best friends, Sam and Tucker; on my left side there was the kid from the gym, Percy, the girl that was holding the knife, and then a one eyed kid. ONE EYED KID! I thought he must have been the ghost because why would my ghost sense go off for any other reason?

So I blasted at him with an ecto-blast, which in prospective, wasn't a good idea to do so in front of those two people while I was In human form, but I also couldn't change into Danny Phantom, so I had to do what I could. The one-eyed ghost ducked when it came at him, and it blasted through the window. When it went through, it started to have a sucking force, pulling every one thing towards the window.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Sam asked me.

"Trying to get rid of that one-eyed ghost, can't you see him?" I said, pointing at the ghost.

"We can see him but he's not a ghost!" Tucker said. The driver said,

"What happened? It sounds like the window is open," Percy answered the driver,

"No, there's a hole in the door!" The girl with the knife took a closer look at the hole.

"This is bad; if part of this taxi breaks, it's only a matter of time before the whole thing breaks down. It's like smoke in concealed glass. When the glass is concealed, the smoke stays in the glass. When the glass is opened, the smoke escapes." She was right. The hole was getting bigger.

"Here! We saw this coming." The old lady in the middle passed back a roll of duct-tape. Sam looked questionably at the tape.

"That's going to fix a cab?" She asked.

"Hey, duct tape was invented by a demigod who gave us this problem once." The driver said. Sam raised an eye brow.

"Demigods?" Sam looked at the driver some more, then just started to unroll the duct-tape, and seal the hole. When the hole was sealed, I decided to get out of this cab before I would try to capture the ghost again. Percy and the three old ladies started to talk about eyes and location, and the cab started to speed up.

I took a closer look at the baseball, or small golf ball, to see that it wasn't a baseball or a golf ball, but an eye! I took a closer look at the old ladies to see that they were toothless, except for one who had one tooth in her mouth, and by the looks of their tunneling in eyelids, eyeless. Ok, so they might also be ghosts; and the more I thought of it, the more I began to realize that this cab had a ghostly essence to it.

"Wait!" the three old ladies yelled. "30, 31, 75, 12!" It sounded like when dash was getting ready to hike the ball.

"That makes no sense!" Percy said.

"30, 31, 75, 12; that's all we can tell you!" One of the ladies yelled. "Now _GIVE US THE EYE!"_ hearing what the girl with the knife said, giving the driver the eye seemed like a good thing. I didn't want up into a million pieces.

"Yeah, I think you should give them the eye before we disintegrate." I suggested. Percy threw the eye to the driver. The driver popped the eye into her socket with a sickening sound.  
"Whoa!" She said and hit the breaks. Sam, Tucker, and I ran out of the taxi, only to have my ghost sense go off again. We looked over to the hill with the pine tree to see that there were people under attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own The Percy Jackson series and Danny Phantom as much as I own the word Pineapple.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Danny goes fire **_**ταυρομαχία**_** [****tauromachy (bull- fighting)].**

**Danny's POV:**

I looked up to a pine tree to see a bunch of kids fighting what looked like robotic bulls. As soon as the two kids and one eyed ghost ran up the hill, Tucker and Sam pulled out ecto-guns. When I was completely sure nobody was looking, I transformed into Phantom, and started to go up the hill.

When I got to where the bulls where attacking, I noticed something odd. Most of the kids were wearing what looked like ancient armor, and their weaponry were the same. While I was staring at the armor, I heard Sam yell out,

"Danny, watch out!" I looked over at her then around me and by the time I found out what the source of the warning was, something sharp collided with my back. I heard a cracking noise as I was rammed into a tree. I looked back to see one of the robotic bulls. I looked at the bull's horns to see a combination of red, and a green liquid. I was wondering what the liquids were while I started to stand up, then collapsed with pain in my back. I looked to blood, and what I could only guess to be ectoplasm, coming out of two slashes in my back. In one of the slashes I could see splintered bone.

"Shit…" I mumbled to my self as I hovered above the ground, making sure that I wouldn't hurt my back in the process. The only problem now was that I was loosing blood, and ectoplasm. The bull charged again, and I dodged it quickly. It roared in frustration, and came back again. I stood my ground and charged my hands with ectoplasm; when the bull came close enough I slammed my hands together onto the bull's head, and it became flattened. I collapsed again from the pain in my back, and hovered back up. I looked over to one of the kids who looked over at me in what could have either been amazement, or jealousy.

"How _didn't_ you get burnt?" I looked at her in confusion and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that those bulls are flaming hot!" She said with annoyance. Just then the other bull charged the girl. I started to move only fall to the ground with pain. Somebody yelled,

"Look out behind you!" Which made her jump in surprise. The bull crashed into the girl's shield, which launched her into the air. When she landed, the bull charged her again; then the boy from the cab, Percy, dragged her out of the path of the bull. As the bull passed, Percy sliced at the bull with a bronze sword, but it had little effect as the bull groaned and just kept going.

I threw an ectoplasmic blast at the bull. It met the bull's silver horns, melting them in a greenish glow. The bull roared angrily and charged me as I floated up dizzily from the loss of blood, and got ready for it. When the bull came at me I punched it right in between its eyes; it made a small crater, but didn't completely stop it as it kept charging and blew fire out of its mouth.

When the fire came at me it just created steam. When it was about to contacted with my legs, I tried and failed to go intangible, possibly from the loss of ectoplasm. I felt pain in my knees, heard a crack, and I was vaulted backwards onto the pine tree. I looked up and everything was hazy.

The bull was charging me again, and I decided to use my last power to take a deep breath in, and gave out a ghostly wail. The bull was surprised as it flew backwards. Along with the bull, some trees were bent backwards, and some of the kids fell to the ground. The bull landed upside down in a crater of earth.

Before I passed out I saw the girl from the taxi, who said,

"Wait, how did he get passed the border line? How did those two other kids get past the boundary line?"

* * *

Percy's POV:

I watched in amazement as DP yelled at the bull, and waves of energy came out and hit us all. It was all strange… he could get past the boundary line, he could affect the monsters without bronze, he can touch the bulls without getting burnt at all, the fire just sort of bounced off him, and he was powerful enough to knock away everything in his path. I need to know what he is. When he hit Thalia's tree and passed out, two rings formed around him, and moved in opposite directions. I couldn't believe my eyes; and by looks on everybody else's faces, neither could they.

Instead of the white haired, jump suited boy, sat a raven haired boy wearing a t-shirt and bloody jeans. The only ones that looked worried instead of surprised were the ones who were in the cab. Strange, they shouldn't be able to get past the boundary line either. Unless… DUH! I should have thought of it sooner! If they can get past the boundary line they were probably demigods.

I looked at the pale teen sitting unconscious at the tree. I saw that blood was seeping onto the tree from, I could only guess, his back. I looked at his leg to see that it was in an odd position; the leg was bent outward in an awkward position, and crooked. The realization that he was probably a demigod snapped me out my surprise. I ran over to him and said,

"Come on guys, he needs help! Let's get him some nectar and ambrosia, and get him to the big house!" Some of the guys from the Apollo cabin started com over and take a look at him. Nobody brought the ambrosia and nectar though. "Ambrosia and nectar, can't you see he needs it?" I asked, surprised that nobody has gotten any yet. Annabeth stepped forwards and said,

"But Percy, he's just a mortal. If we fed him any God food he'd…" She stopped as she put the facts together, the boundary line, able to see the cab, and being able to see that Tyson was really a Cyclops; which I was still in surprised at. She looked over to the other campers and said, "Lets get him some nectar and ambrosia, he may be a demigod.

The campers took action and got the ambrosia and nectar. The Apollo cabin had already bandaged the wounds on his back, his knees, and his fist; I only just realized how much damage it could cause to punch a solid bronze bull.

After we gave him the godly food he looked better, but not completely healed. At least now we knew he was a demigod; I hope his godly parent claims him though.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter. It's when they get to camp half blood, and Danny shows how powerful he is. Keep reviewing please, and maybe try to guess who are Danny, Tucker, and Sam's godly parents. It took me a while to figure out what Gods or Goddesses could be Danny, Tucker, and Sam's parents. I'll try to update soon; and make these chapters longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow… I got as more for the last chapter than I did for the past 3-4 weeks. Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully I can make another good chapter! At the end some people will be claimed, so I am going to give you what figures the Gods use to claim their children in this story(Excluding Hera, and Artemis): Zeus's is a golden Eagle with a lightning bolt in it's talons, Poseidon's is a green trident, Athena is a grey owl, Hades is a black cap of invisibility(like the one Ares stole), Hephaestus's will be a hammer and anvil, Dionysus will be red wine grapes, Aphrodite's will be a pink dove, Demeter will be a purple sheaf of wheat, Hermes will be blue caduceus, and Ares is a red bull's head. Some of you guys got Tucker, but only one of you guessed who Sam's godly parent was! I was a little surprised at that. By the way, just because Danny wasn't shot out of the sky yet, doesn't mean that he's a son of Zeus. He could be a son of one of Zeus's godly children, or Zeus might not know it is Poseidon's or Hade's children when he's in ghost form. Hmmmm… shooting him out of the sky isn't that bad of an idea; MUH ha ha ha ha! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Percy Jackson series and Danny Phantom as much as this is a story about Arnold Schwarzenegger.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Cabin Mates**

Sam's POV:

They took Danny over to what looked like a four story farmhouse with a wraparound porch and blue roof; I turned to the girl and boy from the taxi and saw that they were talking to a big looking girl. The boy started to walk towards the farmhouse with a huge kid. Before the girl from the cab left, I asked her,

"Where are we? And why do most of the buildings look like their ancient Greek, without the ancient?" She looked over at me and Tucker and bit her lip. Then she said,

"Well… you're at a camp called Camp Half- Blood and uhhhhh... um, you know about the Greek myths and Gods?" Tucker and I nodded. "They uh… they're real. And you two are probably demigods, like your friend." She said pointing at the farmhouse, where Danny was. "Here demigods train safely from monsters." I thought about it for a while, and then my thoughts were interrupted when Tucker said,

"Yeah right! Like we'd believe that; we aren't stupid." He waved his hands in the air and looked a little mad. "What is this place really?" The girl looked at us then said,

"Come on, I'll prove it to you." She said as she nodded to the farmhouse. Tucker and I looked at each other and shrugged. There was no harm in it, was there? So we followed her into the farmhouse; when we got there we could hear something like 1960's lounge music. When we walked in we saw something strait away out of the ordinary. At first I thought I saw a bearded man riding a horse inside, then I took a closer look and saw that he had no legs; human legs for that matter.

"Y-you're a Centaur!" I exclaimed in surprise. The man, horse, man horse, whatever, looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Yes it would seem so, wouldn't it?" He said. Tucker looked like he was in shock. The girl that led us here ran up, hugged him, and said to the Centaur,

"Chiron… you're not leaving, are you?" Chiron looked down at the girl and said,  
"Hello, Annabeth. Percy, my goodness you've grown over the year." We looked behind us to see the boy from the cab; I guess his name was Percy, and with him was, amazingly, a Cyclops. Percy looked up at Chiron,

"Clarisse said you were…" Chiron finished the sentence for him.

"Yes, fired." That's went my mind started to drift off; Greek myths, all real. Amazing! Gods, Cyclops, Centaurs, possibly even the Minotaur. I could only imagine what Tucker was thinking.

-------------------

Tucker's POV:

'OH MY GOD. _Correction; _OH MY _GODS_, OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OH MY GODS.' I couldn't stop. I was in complete shock. This could mean that everything was different than thought to be today: all sciences, electricity, and the creation of mankind. All where actually what the ancient Greeks thought.

But wait, this could be a dream. Yeah that's it; a dream. I had staid up to late watching _Clash of the Titans_ our sciences were proven, it _couldn't_ be Greek Gods causing this. It just _couldn't._ And what had that girl called us? Demigods? What was that again? Something to do with being half god half… something else. Right? But we couldn't be demigods. It's not possible. Greek Gods don't exist. I pinched my self, and it actually hurt. But of course I could have pinched my self while sleeping. So I walked over to a fire in the room. I put my hands close to the hot flames. This was real. I could feel the heat.

This was crazy.

-------------

**About an hour later.**

Danny's POV:

I woke up with something in my mouth that tasted like buttered popcorn, in liquid form. I swallowed than began to get up when my back and knee hurt. I immediately fell back onto the bed.

"…did anyone catch the license number of the truck that hit me?" I mumbled to my self as I opened my eyes. I saw the girl from the cab, Annabeth, there with a spoon full of popcorn pudding. She had a look of surprise as I slowly twisted and sat up, leaning against the wall behind me.

"You shouldn't get up." Annabeth said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you probably broke your back bull fighting." I looked behind Annabeth to see Sam.

"It feels fine." I said as he slowly got up. I thought my back was better, but when I stood up I felt a shocing pain surge from my back to my whole body. But I didn't collapse because of that. My leg caused me to fall.

"See." Annabeth said with a bit of victory on her face. I looked at her and said,

"It wasn't really my just back just my leg. My back just feels a little soar; well, it only feels a little soar when I sit down." Annabeth seemed perplexed at my statement. She unwrapped my bandages to take a look at my back, surprised at the fact that there was know a closed cut that would probably become a scar. She pressed on the point, which made me flinch; but not collapse like before.

"Odd…" She said. Then she put pressure on my spine, and I felt the same pain as when I stood up. After that she put pressure on my knee cap and I yelled in pain.

"Didn't I just say that my leg still hurts?" I asked her in annoyance. I looked around and asked,

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked while looking out a window to see fields of strawberries, and a pine tree at the top of a hill.

"You're at a camp called Camp Half- Blood," Annabeth said. "You're here because you're a demigod. And what happened was you where rammed into a tree by a bull, then did that yelling shock wave type thing." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Demigods?" She looked at Sam then back at me and said,

"Ok, do you know about the Greek myths? The 12 Olympians, the Minotaur, Cyclops, things like that?" She asked. I nodded and said,

"Yeah."

"Well they're all real. The Gods are real. And you're a demigod, which is half human half God." Annabeth told me. I raised an eyebrow. Sam nodded her head and said,

"Yes, she is telling the truth. This isn't a joke." I looked at the two girls for a while before realizing what Annabeth told me.

"So the secret about my powers is out?" Sam looked at me and said,

"Yep." I began staring into the middle distance. This may be a problem; secrets out. But now that I think of it, I don't think it will spread anywhere. Because if what they're telling me is true, then they are keeping _a lot_ of secrets here. I think my secret is safe.

Annabeth started to explain everything to me; About what this camp was for, the twelve cabins, what the popcorn putting was, and when she mentioned that it looked like she remember something and told me to drink out of a glass with something called nectar in it. Then I asked her,

"So, how do we know who my godly parent is?" I asked, as Sam looked over at Annabeth and said,

"Yeah, I was actually wondering the same thing."

"Nobody really knows until they claim you... if they claim you." She said. Just then I remembered something important that I shouldn't have forgotten in the first place.

"Ah crap! My parents and sister are probably worried sick now since I haven't shown up at Central Park!" I exclaimed, and Sam followed with,

"Ah! My parents are going to kill me for not calling!" She took out her cell phone and was about to call her parents before Annabeth stopped her.

"Why aren't you letting me call my parents?" Sam asked her with an annoying look.

"I forgot to tell you, cell phones are like huge signs that tell monsters, 'I'm here! Come eat me!' You can call your parents, but I suggest you go outside the camps boundaries and wait for tomorrow morning. We're about to have dinner at the mess hall." Annabeth headed over to a closet, while Sam helped me get up on my good leg. Annabeth brought out a wheel chair; she said that it might work better than a set of crutches because of my back not being completely healed. I took the crutches; then balanced my weight onto them. As I got onto the crutches, I just realized that my right hand had a cast over it, and my knuckles felt soar.

My back injury wasn't that bad. But I saw what she meant. When I started to go forward I felt the pain from before come back. I could manage.

As we made our way to a pavilion outlined with Grecian columns, I noticed at the pavilion torches where around every marble column; and one big fire burned in a huge bathtub sized bronze brazier. There where about 12 tables; one for each of the Olympian Gods, I guess. Annabeth explained to Sam and me that since we were undetermined, we would be sitting at the Hermes table, and staying in their cabin until we are claimed, if we were claimed. As soon as we found Tucker and sat down, someone brought Tucker and I olive and pepperoni pizza, and Sam some salad (I don't know how they knew she was a vegetarian). Right as Tucker was about to slam the pizza into his mouth, we noticed everyone was scraping some of their food into the fire. Sam asked one of the Hermes kids what everyone was doing, he explain that we should make a sacrifice to the gods.

I left one of my crutches behind so I would have one hand to carry my plate, and one hand to keep weight off my bad leg. Once I got to the fire I scraped off some of my food and whispered, "Whatever God you are, accept my offering and show me a sign." I sat down, and began to eat, then stopped eating when I heard the activities director, Tantalus I think his name was, was speaking.

"And now some changes! We are reinstitution the chariot races!" All the tables began to murmur good and bad things about the chariot races.

"I know that the discontinuing of these races a few years ago due to, ah, technical difficulties." Tantalus continued.

"Twenty-six mutilations and three deaths," Someone at the Apollo table yelled.

"Yes, but I know that all of you will join me in welcoming back this camp tradition. Golden Laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams can register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days. You will be dismissed from your regular activities in order to work on your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, did I mention, the victorious cabin will have no chores for a month?" Excitement burst through the campers. These chariot races sounded exiting; and if I'm staying here, no chores for a month sounded great. I was lost in thought about chariots and didn't snap out of it until Tantalus was finishing his sentence,

"Any suggestions as to where this beast should be kenneled?" He was pointing to the Cyclops, when everyone, including me, gasped. Above the Cyclops's head was a bright green glowing green trident. I was wondering what it meant until Tantalus said,

"Well! I think we know where to put the beast! By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!" Everyone laughed except for Percy, Annabeth, Sam, and I. Tucker was chuckling a little, but not hysterical laughter.

I realized that the Cyclops must have been claimed by one of the Gods. Everyone stopped laughing, and they were looking next to me; where Sam and Tucker were.

Above Sam's head was a purple glowing sheaf of wheat. Above Tucker's head was a glowing blue caduceus. They've been claimed.

"Well, it looks like we have a new camper for the Demeter cabin and a new camper for the Hermes cabin as well." I was upset that I wasn't claimed yet; but I was happy for Sam and Tucker. I was glad they've been claimed.

Then, all eyes went off Sam and Tucker, and above me with confusion, suprise, and blank stares. I could see the green glow coming from my head. I looked up to see an almost holographic small figure above me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Everyone hates cliff hangers, including me. But I couldn't resist. Look through the story and try to find that evil fish, the red herring; or green herring, whatever you want to call it. If you want to guess who Danny's parent is again, look at the top for the claiming colors and symbols. The people guessing Hades as Danny's parent because Danny is half dead; Danny wasn't born with ghost powers, it was a lab accident. So just because Danny is half ghost doesn't mean he's a son of Hades. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was going to try and get this published before my usually weekly update; but I was busy with my ****Jurassic Park****(Book) fanfic, The Butterfly Effect. Also, I am making Danny one year older than Percy. Sorry, but if I made Danny a child of the big three, it would be very complicated for Danny to be the one of the prophecy. If you read the last chapter less than what I think was 3, 4 days, then you should check the last chapter; Danny has a broken hand. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hour of Reconing **

**Danny's POV:**

Then, all eyes went off Sam and Tucker, and above me. I could see the green glow coming from my head. I looked up to see an almost holographic small figure above me. When I moved my head, the figure moved with me. If I was being claimed, it was a very odd figure. I wonder what God's sign was a square…

The square all of a sudden burst open, becoming a net. The net wrapped around me and I gave a surprised yelp. As it was wrapping around me, a blue mist came out of my mouth. I looked around for a ghost, after I was in the net, and Skulker became visible.

"Hello whelp. This time I shall prevail at scalping you and putting your skull above my mantel." Skulker grinned as he examined my broken limbs. "You're weakened state shall give me an even better chance to prevail. I must thank who ever did this to you…" He was interrupted by the sound of swords being drawn. We both looked back at the campers to see the majority of them drawing swords, knives, and arrows. I saw Percy uncap a pen, and it grew into a sword.

I decided to take action while Skulker was distracted. I went ghost, and charged up an ectoplasmic blast, when Skulker realized that I went ghost.

"Ah ah, you don't want to do that ghost child." He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah? Well watch me!" I shot out the blast, intending to break through the net. But the net just absorbed the blast, and electrocuted me. I was about to go intangible when Skulker picked up the net.

"Try any of your powers and it will only backfire on you. I had it specially designed for you." He pressed a button on his arm and a glowing green portal appeared out of thin air.

"That's new…" I mumbled to myself. This was just great. I was going to be hauled off to the ghost zone, and somehow escape Skulkers lair. If I escape.

Right before he threw me into the portal, I felt myself falling out of a hole in the net. I looked for what cut the net, and I saw Percy with his bronze sword. Skulker looked angrily at Percy and just blasted the sword out of Percy's hand, and started recharging his blaster for the kill.

I blasted Skulker with an ecto-blast before he could do so. I flew up into the air, and then sky bombed him. I held out both my arms to do a double-punch, before I remembered that my left hand was broken. So, duh, I just hit him with my right arm, sending him backwards into the fire. When he came out his metallic suit were glowing red, and his fingers and teeth white. As he walked forwards towards me he blasted me with a sticky ectoplasm that looked like it had circuits on it. When I started forward, it hardened and shocked me; then it short circuited my powers. Like the box he used when I had my first encounter with Vlad. A machete popped out of each of his hands, each glowing red from heat.

"With out your powers, you're no threat ghost child." I tried to escape the goo, but was no use. It was like trying to escape from the inside of a block of cement; without ghost powers.

As he approached me, the Apollo cabin started shooting arrows at him. Some punctured, but most just bounced off. None of them affected him. The other campers where charging with spears and swords. Skulker sliced both spears and swords, _swords, _with his glowing machete. But some of the better swords where still in tact. Percy's sword made contact with Skulkers blades, and bounced off. The heat conducting onto Percy's sword.

Annabeth came up next to me and started to chisel the goo off me while the campers distracted Skulker. She broke through the middle of it all and tugged, causing the rest of the goo to start flaking off bit by bit. Eventually all that was left was the goo glued to me feet and the ground.

Skulker decided to ignore the campers, for their weapons just bounced off the hot metal, making small dents in it. He reached me and grabbed my arm. The odd thing was that the metal just didn't seem hot. It was warm, but not hot. As he connected with my skin, steam rose up around my arm. This caused a distraction, plus Skulker couldn't pull me out from the goo on my feet.

"Danny, catch!" Annabeth threw me a bronze sword. I cut threw the goop, and then went ghost. As I transformed, the sword transformed with me. It started glowing green, and the handle went brown to a mixture of black and white.

I sliced at Skulker, and he countered with his machete. We went into a battle of skill, vs. suckish. He sliced at me and I threw my sword up, blocking it. I blasted him back, then spun with the sword, contacting with Skulker's head. It was sliced clean off, leaving a beheaded body in frozen animation, and a disembodied head lying on the ground with legs sticking out. I pulled Skulker out and sucked him into the Fenton-Thermos.

As soon as I transformed back, I gave the sword back to Annabeth. I could tell that it wasn't the correct size or weight for me. After I became human again, a jolt went through my body, and my hair was standing on edge. Every one turned and gasped; some even fell backwards in surprise. After that, they all bowed down.

I looked up first to see that my hair was sticking up strait, sending sparks back and fourth. Above my head was a brilliant golden light. Enveloped in the light was a eagle carrying lightning bolts in each talon.

* * *

**A/N: "Sorry, but if I made Danny a child of the big three, it would be very complicated for Danny to be the one of the prophecy." But it would be fun to work around it, or work with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If any one wants to know, SPOILER ALERT: Danny is not the one of the prophecy; but he does have his own prophecy. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you people enjoy this, it took me a day to finish.**

**Chapter 7: Attack of the Demon Ghosts and Pigeons**

**Percy's POV:**

After I capped Riptide, I heard everyone gasp for about the third time. What now; what could be so surprising after everything that happened tonight? I turned over to Danny to see that his hair was sticking up, sparks dancing from one hair to the next. I looked above his head, and saw something that topped everything else that happened tonight; Tyson was my new brother, a ghost had attacked camp, or how Danny could somehow become a ghost (but that wasn't that surprising after the first time we saw him). Above Danny's head floated a golden brilliantly bright hologram –like figure that looked like the back of a quarter; it was an Eagle with its wings out stretched, and it had a cluster of lightning bolts in each talon. Danny had been claimed by the King of the Heavens, of all Gods, Zeus.

I felt a mixture of emotions as I saw the figure: surprise, relief, and I felt bad for Danny. Surprise, because Zeus had broken the oath, again. Relief, because I didn't have the weight of the prophecy, air-go the world, over my shoulders. Lastly, I felt bad for Danny because now it was his responsibility. From what I heard about the prophecy, he would either save or destroy Olympus.

After dinner, Danny started to go back to the Hermes cabin, when I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Back to my cabin, I'm tired." He started to go past me when I put a hand out in front of him.

"You're not in the Hermes cabin, your Zeus's child; you belong in his cabin." At first he looked confused, but then he figured it out.

"Thanks. Do you think you could show me where it is?" He asked.

"Sure, it's right over there, cabin one. It's the bulkiest, and made of polished bronze." I said.

"Thanks." He started to go over to the cabin, and I followed, because my cabin was right next to his. He looked behind him at me and stopped.

"What, are you in Zeus's cabin?" He asked.

"No, I'm Poseidon's child; I'm in cabin three." I pointed to my low, but long, grey stoned cabin. As we headed over to our cabins, I couldn't help but ask,

"How do you do that?" I asked. He gave me a confused looked.

"Do what?"

"Become uh, you know; change into the, uh, ghost I think it is?"

"It's a long story. I became like that in a lab accident. I'll tell you in the mourning."

"Ok. Good night." I said, and I walked into my cabin, to find Tyson sitting on one of the beds. For a while, I forgot that he was my new half brother.

**Danny's POV:**

Well at least I didn't have to worry about being claimed; or staying in the Hermes cabin for the rest of my days at Camp Half- Blood.

As I approached the two doors, it seemed like lightning was streaking across them. When I opened the doors, I saw six empty bunk beds, each bed having a nightstand. I looked around the room, and there were two desks, each one was empty on the surface. I walked over to the one of the middle bunks, and sat down.

I heard a _pop_ and I turned to the nightstand, and lying there was a small box, with a note attached to it. I opened the note, and it read,

_These will help in battle, and training. If you loose them they shall come back to you. Prepare yourself son._

I was guessing it was from my father, Zeus; unless it was shipped to the wrong cabin.

I opened the box, and found two other notes.

_Αρπακτικό πτηνό, World War II._

And

_Αξιόπιστος, World War I._I'd have to ask someone if they know what these mean.

After the notes, I found a clicky top pen, and a bronze, thick coin. The odd thing about the pen was that it also had a twisty bottom, and engraved on it was _Αρπακτικό πτηνό_. The coin had _Αξιόπιστος _circling the edges of the coin; on one side it was an eagle, and on the other side it was a head, I think it was Zeus's head.

I clicked the pen and,

"WOW!" It started to grow and get heavier in my hand, until it became a silverfish sword, with a black handle and silver handle. Going up the blade was a black triangle that went up to about the middle of the sword on both sides. Engraved on the blade of the sword was _Αρπακτικό πτηνό._ I was trying to figure out how to make it go back to the pen, and I found directions on a tag of the box. Twist the handle counter clockwise three times, then clockwise ½ the way around the handle. When I did that, a small silver cylinder popped out of the bottom. I clicked it, and went back to being a pen.

Next I twisted it, and jumped back in surprise as the bottom of the pen popped open in four different rectangles. In it was a bronze cylinder that had two pointed edges. When I picked it up, it started to glow blue. It was surprising when the cylinder started to spark, and began to look like a lightning bolt. I put in back in the pen, and it stopped.

I looked at the directions for the coin, and I clicked the _ο_ on the coin, and the edges started to extend, soon it became a huge shield, with a snake haired lady on the front, and lighting bolts engraved around the edges. On the inside, it said _Αξιόπιστος._

"wow…" I kept reading the directions, until I realized how tired I was. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I remembered everything that happened the previous day, grabbed my crutches, the pen, and the coin and went out the door. I saw Annabeth talking to Sam, and headed over.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Danny." Sam said.

"Hi." I got out my pen and coin, and showed them to Annabeth.

"Wow… This sword and shield were used in World War I and II. The translation of_ Αρπακτικό πτηνό_ is _Arpaktiko ptino_, _Raptor, _translated word by word though it says _Predator Bird; _and the translation of _Αξιόπιστος _is _Axiopistos_, _Reliable_. _Raptor _is a mixture of metals from a meteor, celestial bronze, steel, iron, and it was dipped in the River Styx. _Reliable _is from the same mixture." She gave the pen and coin back to me. She also gave me some nectar, saying that it would help my bones heal. She was right. I could already tell that my arm was healed, and my leg was half way there.

"Sam told me how you became half ghost; it's pretty interesting. I didn't think that mortals could create a portal into the ghost world." Annabeth said.

"That makes me wonder; isn't there an underworld? If there is why is there a ghost zone?" Sam asked Annabeth.

"Well, the spirits who either aren't accepted into the Underworld or they just have something left to do, then they have their own world to live in; a ghost world." Annabeth answered.

When we went to the pavilion, all eyes were on me; like they were expecting me to do something like juggle ectoplasm, or shoot lightning from my fingertips. I was going to sit down with Sam and Tucker at the Hermes Table, when someone pointed out that it's against the rules to sit at other cabin's tables. Sam headed over to the Demeter table, and I headed over to the empty Zeus table.

After breakfast, Annabeth said she was going to go talk to Percy about chariot designs, and Sam reminded Tucker and I that we still had to call our parents. We headed out of the boundary's, said hi to the people guarding the camp, and I became Phantom. We flew to the nearest gas station, and pulled out our cell phones. I dialed my mom's number and waited.

"Hello, Danny?" my mom answered her phone.

"Hey mom, yeah it's Danny."

"Danny! Where are you? We've been worried sick."

"Well mom, I'm at a place called Camp Half Blood. I think I'm going to be staying here for a while; do you think you could send me my stuff?" There was silence. Then my mom said,

"How did you get there?"

"We got in a cab to get while escaping a ghost."

"A GHOST!" A ghost was chasing you!" She sounded worried.

"Yeah mom, a ghost. I'll tell you about it later. My battery is running extremely low. I need to tell you something else. Apparently those Greek myths, Monsters and the 12 Olympian Gods…"

"Yes, Danny I know they're real."

"What? Wait, you knew about this stuff all this time; and you never told us!"

"Well Danny, if I told you about this world, who you are, then it would have been easier for the monsters to track you down. Danny, you're a demigod. I son of…"

"Yeah, Zeus. I know. I was claimed last night."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll have to explain everything too. Listen, Danny, I…." She stopped speaking.

"Mom, hello?" I looked at the phone to see that it was dead. I sighed then said,

"Crap." I decided that I would charge my phone back at camp, and call them again later. Little did I know that I wouldn't be able to call here for the next few weeks.

We flew back to camp, and I transformed back behind a wall. As I started to walk, well hop, back to where I left my crutches, someone grabbed my shoulder, and I jumped (hopped) in surprise.

"So, how do you become a ghost?" It was Percy, amused that he surprised me.

**Percy's POV**

"Uhhhhhh, yeah. I'll tell you on the way to the pine tree, that's where I left my crutches." As we walked, he explained about the lab accident and how he decided that he was the only one who could protect Amity Park. I still didn't understand one thing.

"Cool; but there isn't a ghost world; there's an underworld though."

"Yeah, my friend Sam was confused about that too, but Annabeth explained that the spirits that aren't accepted into the underworld or the ones that have things left to do are ghosts, and they have their own part of the Underworld. That's the ghost zone." He told me. When we got to his crutches, he started to go back down the hill, towards his cabin.

**Danny's POV**

The next mourning, I got up and started to unwrap my leg. When it was unwrapped my leg, and it was completely healed. Sure it was sore, but it wasn't bad.

I heard a _pop_ and I looked behind me to see that a duffle bag and a backpack was sitting on the bunk next to me. _Apparently mom also knows how to use mythological transportation._ I opened the duffle bag to find all my cloths and my telescope. I opened the backpack, and there was ghost hunting equipment. It included an extra Fenton thermos, a few ecto-lasers, and to top it all off, there was a small pentagon in the bottom. Attached to the pentagon, there was a note. It said,

_Place it against a wall, and_ _click the bottom on the top, and blast the ghost- portal gun into it._ I pressed the button, and it expanded into a seven foot tall, six foot wide pentagon with a siren on the top, and an ecto-filtrater on it. _NO WAY._ I blasted the inside of the pentagon with the portable ghost portal gun, and the portal began to expand until it covered the whole inside of the pentagon. I took out the thermos and plugged it into the side of the portal, and I saw Skulker get sucked into the portal, then I put my thumb on a control panel on the other side of the portal and two doors shut in the portal. _Wow, my parents built another portal for me._

Over the next few days, I prepared for the chariot race. One of the campers, Silena Beauregard, was nice enough to show me how to ride a Pegasus. I had a shaky lift off, but eventually I got the hang of it. I was used to flying. Next I had to figure out how to build a chariot. Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin helped me there. He showed me how to build one, and let me watch his cabin build his.

After that, I started to design the chariot. Millions of sketches of what it should look like, sketches for aerodynamics, designing tricks I could put into the chariot, even scale models that had robot horses. Then the only thing left was building it.

Everyone had a partner in the chariot race; except for me. Percy was working with Annabeth, Tucker was working with the rest of the Hermes cabin, and Sam wasn't participating. But I found a solution to that, for ever since the Dan Phantom incident, I had trained a lot more. I was finally able to split into two forms, so I did have a partner. Myself.

I was in my cabin when I tried it for the first time for weeks. I became Phantom, and started splitting. When I was completely split, the two of us headed to the forgeries to start building the chariot. When I walked in, someone was walking around with molten hot metal, and hit both of me in the chest. Steam rose, and the person that hit us kept saying,

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Annabeth?" I recognized her voice and she obviously recognized mine.

"Danny? Sorry about that!"

"It's not a problem; really there isn't even a burn mark." When the steam cleared, she took a look at both our chests and said,

"Wow, it must be some kind of ghostly protection. How ghosts are cold, maybe they're immune to heat." It looked like she was thinking of theorys, when my clone said,

"Maybe, but I actually have more powers than ghosts; so it could just be another power." Annabeth looked up at the other me, then looked back at me, and said,

"Wait, who are… how do you… who are you?" She asked the other me. I answered her,

"It's another one of my powers. I can split myself in two, and I decided since there was no one else to help me with my chariot, why not myself?" Annabeth decided to shrug it off and went back to what she was doing with one of her cabin mates.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"We aren't working together anymore; we had a fight and he's working with Tyson." Then I thought of something that people called me and Sam in school.

"Oh, do you two love birds need couples counseling?" Her cabin mate started laughing, then she gave him a stare, and punched both of me's arms.

"WE AREN'T LOVE BIRDS!" She yelled at me.

"Funny how that's how love birds" The other me said with a huge grin. I finished his sentence with "react when called love birds." That gave me a second thought, because Sam and I react that way when called love birds…Nah.

Annabeth started blushing and just started working again. I began working on my chariot, first I went over to a huge vat that had molten hot metal in it, and I got an idea thanks to what happened earlier.

"I" I said, and the other me finished it. "wounder…" Both of us put our hands in the molten hot metal, and steam began rising up. Annabeth saw what we were doing.

"What are you doing!"

"Testing" my other self said, and I said "a theory." When we took our hands out of the metal, our hands were unharmed, and in the vat, there were two hand prints of solid metal.

"Cool." He both said in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to work. Me and other Danny started to bend, cool, and shape metals. After two or three days of working in the forge, I was able to make my own armor, and finish my chariot. It was made completely from steel; its background was black, with silver lightning bolts streaking the sides. It the front was my logo, a P inside of a D, in silver, and in the center of the P was a golden eagle. The wheels were reinforced studded steel; I had a feeling that was going to be a target for other charioteers.

In the remaining time I had from now and the day of the race, I decided to go down to the coliseum to practice my fighting. I got my armor, which was black and silver with a DP on the front, and started to practice with an Athena camper. He showed me the basics, and I took it from there. After about two hours of sword play I had bettered the Athena camper, two Apollo campers, and three Hermes campers. The next day after about seven hours strait of sword play, I was about ready to retire. I clicked the bottom of the sword, and it became a pen. Then I heard someone challenge me,

"Do you think you can take me?" I turned around to see Percy standing there with a pen in his hand.

"I bet I could." I grinned. Maybe he would be a challenge. He uncapped the pen and it became a long bronze sword. I clicked my pen and it became my sword. When out swords clashed sparks flew, and we engaged in a battle between strength, speed, and skill. Percy looked surprised. He slashed right, I blocked right, I slashed down, and he barely was able to block it. This was fun.

**Percy's POV**

Danny was good. Surprisingly good. I couldn't disarm him, he even almost disarmed me. We were engaged in battle for what seemed like hours. He bet he could, and he probably could take me. As we fought, I said

"You're good."

"You're good too."

"Give up yet?"

"Never." We both started to sweat, the air seemed like it was heating up; We were both breathing heavily. This could take a while.

**Danny's POV**

It seemed like hours, but by the position of the sun, it has only been about one hour. Percy and I were soaked in sweat, and both exhausted. Slash after slash, block after block, traveling back and forth around the coliseum, we were getting no where. I needed an edge. Wait, duh! I have ghost powers. Two rings started to form around my waist. Percy at first looked distracted by them, but he kept fighting hard. When I was fully transformed, I felt less exhausted, and the heat wasn't affecting me. I felt a burst of strength, and rapidly slashed at Percy, causing him to back up. When _Raptor_ caught the handle of Percy's sword, I flipped it up into the air and held my sword to Percy's throat.

"Surrender?"

"Never!" He rolled out of my path, grabbed his sword, and disarmed me with a swish of his sword, and held it at my throat.

"Do you surrender?"

"Well… no." I waved at him and sank through the ground.

**Percy's POV**

Danny waved and went through the ground. I looked around, then stopped when I felt the tip of a blade touch the back of my neck.

"I think you now what I'm going to ask." He said

"I think you'll know my answer" I took my sword, twisted around, and countered his blow. After the next few minutes he began to wear me down. Then I had a plan. I backed up farther and farther until I got to the drinking area. As soon as we got there I fought with _Riptide _in one hand, and poured a bucket of water over my head, and I felt a burst of strength come over me, and we were now evenly matched. We fought for maybe the next hour, and we became so exhausted, Danny became human again, and my burst of strength was over. We then decided to call it a day, and a tie.

When we looked around the coliseum, and there was a small group of people watching us, they included Annabeth and Tyson, and Danny's friends Sam and Tucker were in the coliseum too. We decided just to walk away, too tired to talk to anyone.

After dinner, we both just went to our cabins, and collapsed; muscles aching.

**Danny's POV**

After the long day of sword play, polishing up, oiling, and other preparations for my chariot, I was exhausted. I headed back to my cabin, and then fell asleep.

That night, I had another weird dream. I saw the goat boy talking to a blank wall, and I couldn't hear him, actually, I couldn't hear anything. I saw the goat boy all off a sudden flinch, and look back to a bolder. Then I tried to read his lips. What I saw turned out to be something like this: um, I'm really sory about this empafy link… wel, I had no choice. Our emotions r connected now. If I di… Oh, wel, perhaps not. U mite live 4 years in a vegetative state. But, uh, it wood b a lot better if u got me out of here. I was stunned. So somehow I was in an empafy, or empathy, link with this goat boy, and somebody else. I gulped; if he died, I could die too. I had to find out who this was, and how I could save him.

I woke up in cold sweet. I looked at the clock: 7:00 am. It was time to get up anyways, and it was the day of the chariot race. When I walked outside, I saw everyone working on their chariot before breakfast. I decided to go and get mine prepared too. This was going to be fun.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe Annabeth didn't believe me. When I finished talking to her, Danny came up to me.

"I heard what you and Annabeth were talking about over there, and I think we've been having the same dream." Danny told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"That goat boy, being in the cave. And if he dies you could also die too. I had that same dream last night." Ok, I know that Annabeth didn't believe me about this, but Danny MUST be trying to distract me from the chariot race. Both of us having the same dream? Yeah right. Why would Grover have an empathy link with Danny? The two don't even know each other. He was probably just hiding, and heard the whole thing I told Annabeth.

"The "goat boy's" name is Grover. And why should I believe you? He doesn't even know you. Why would he make an empathy link with you? You're trying to distract me from the race." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, me and Annabeth were just fighting about that; but both of us having the same dream, involving a person you don't know… Yeah right." Danny sighed.

"I said it to Annabeth, and I'll say it to you: you two love birds need couples counseling." I felt blood rush up to my.

"WE AREN"T LOVE BIRDS?" I yelled at him. Danny had a look of amusement on his face an started walking away.

"Whatever. See you at the track." Danny said. Then I asked him,

"Wait, your racing? Who are you racing with?"

"Myself."

"What?"

"You'll see." He walked back to his cabin to get his armor and I started walking to mine.

**Danny's POV**

When I got my armor and put the reins on the Pegasus, brought them to the coliseum, and hooked them up to the chariot. I made last minute checks for everything, made sure all the buttons were functional, made sure the wheels were well oiled, and everything else was in place. I got into the chariot, went ghost, split forms, and gave _Reliable_ to my other self. Before the race began, I took a look at the other charioteers. All the cabin's leaders were in their chariots, Percy for Poseidon's cabin, Beckendorf for Hephaestus's cabin, Annabeth for Athena's cabin, I wasn't sure who led the Apollo cabin, Clarisse for the Ares cabin, and the Stoll brothers for the Hermes cabin. Percy was doing the same thing, and it looked like he couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at who I was racing with.

Before the race started, he ran over to my chariot, and asked me,

"How are there two of you?" He seemed really confused.

"It's one of my powers…"

"Charioteers, attend to your mark!" Tantalus shouted.

"I'll tell you more about it after the race." I told him as he ran to his chariot. Tantalus waved his arm and the race started. I extended my sword and shield. I heard two crashes to see that two of the chariots have all ready crashed. Two chariots were down in less than a minute. This is the best sport I've ever played.

I was pulling up in front of the Ares, when I heard Beckendorf say,

"Sorry Danny!" I looked behind me and saw Beckendorf press a button, and three sets of balls and chains shot out towards my wheels.

"Uh, uh, uh!" The other me yelled as I went intangible along with my chariot, and the chains passed right through my wheels. Beckendorf had a look of surprise.

"Yeah, and" I said as the other e finished "sorry about this." I pressed one of the green buttons, and a small ecto-goo gun shot backwards at Beckendorf's chariot. The goop landed on the horses, the driver, and the wheel. The horses started to rear in fright of being blind, the driver had no idea what was happening, and the goop was slowing the wheels down. Then one of the chariot's wheels came to a stop, and broke. The chariot flipped over, and I split again. The other other me flew over and saved the Hephaestus campers from being crushed. I decided to keep the third me out there to save anyone who needed saving.

When I looked forward I saw a flock of pigeons going towards the track; at first I thought they were just ordinary pigeons but then I started to hear screaming. I looked over to the crowd to see the pigeons dive bombing everyone. They dive bombed me, but I just went intangible and they ended up on the ground. The third me went over to Annabeth, and asked,

"What are those?"

"Stymphalian birds!" They'll strip everyone to the bone if we don't drive them away!" The third me went back to me and I absorbed both duplicates back, and I stopped my chariot. I flew up to attack them, when I heard a music of violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian. The birds started to go crazy, and the Apollo campers began shooting them out of the sky. That's it! The hate the sound! That's their weakness. I thought of the best attack I could do that would affect the pigeons the most. The ghostly wail. I sucked in a deep breath and let out my ghostly wail. All the pigeons started screaming and falling to the ground. After I was done, I followed what they were doing. I started to float slowly to the ground, and transformed back, nearly collapsing from the energy I was using. Sam and Tucker rushed over to my side.

"We have out winner!" He gave a golden laurel to a stunned Clarisse.

"And now to punish those responsible. He said with a smile towards Percy, Annabeth, and I.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I worked all day on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Well I saw the Percy Jackson movie; a disgrace to the book. Most horrible movie I have ever seen, not to mention that it wasn't true to the book. There wasn't one seen that was just like the book. Reasons why the movie sucked: SPOILER ALERT: FOR ALL THOSE FANS WHO STILL HAVE HOPE FOR THE MOVIE LOOK AWALY, OR READ ON: There was no such thing as a quest, they had to sneak out of the camp because Chiron wouldn't let them go, they were looking for those pearls Percy got in the book for the whole movie, Grover got left in the underworld instead of Percy's mom, Luke died; DIED, and to top it all off, there was no prophecy, NO KRONOS! By the way, for anybody wondering where Amity Park is really located, it is in New York. My proof is that if you watch the episode where Danny splits himself in half, the one with Technus 2.0, in the end when they're on the beach if you look in the background, you'll see the Empire State Building. GodOfStorms, and other people who are wondering this, Danny is basically 1/3 human, 1/3 God, and 1/3 ghost. Also the time between when Annabeth and Percy plot to get a quest, and when they get a quest are a few days apart. This chapter and the next chapter is for all the Percy Jackson fans who where disappointed by the movie. Enjoy.**

**New and Improved**

**Geronimo**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, or, at a certain part, Forrest Gump**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Obsession.**

**Percy's POV**

This was just great. We get blamed for the pigeon attacks, and have to "Face the consequences." as Tantalus had said. Danny, Annabeth, Tyson, and I where stuck cleaning dishes with lava for the next two months I was here.

"You now Percy, I think telling Tantalus to go chase a donut was almost as smooth as keeping the eyeball from a driver of a car going so fast that we could disintegrate." Danny said as he washed a dish in the lava, in his ghost form, without any asbestos gloves. I elbowed him in the side and he just smirked. Annabeth and I had to weir asbestos gloves and aprons, while Danny and Tyson were basically heat proof.

The only good thing about this punishment was that it gave Annabeth and me a common enemy, and time to talk. I told Annabeth about my dream again, and this time she was starting to believe me.

"If he did find it, we could go get it…" Annabeth mumbled.

"Wait, are you guys talking about the dream you had about that goat boy, uh, Grover?" Danny asked. We shook our heads.

"Okay, then I'll tell you again; we've had the same dream." I know that I didn't believe him the first time, but why would he be trying to distract me from the race, if the race was already over?

"If we did have the same dream, then what was Grover wearing?"

"A wedding dress way too long and it was caked in mud." I thought about it for a while before asking another question,

"What monster was holding Grover prisoner?"

"How would I know that?"

"He said it."

"I don't know. I couldn't hear anything." That was what I was looking for. If Danny had actually been listening to Annabeth and me, then he would know what monster was chasing us. Also, Grover said that he was hoping I could hear him, but Danny can't. I'm still not sure weather or not to trust him though. He could have just heard the last part of it.

"Okay, I believe you." I kind of believe him.

While I was washing the dishes, I was thinking of something. Does Luke or Kronos know about Danny yet? If they do, could they convince him to take down the gods? Then something else popped into my head. I turned over to Annabeth and whispered to her,

"Do you think anyone has told Danny about the prophecy yet?" I asked her. Danny turned over to us and asked,

"What prophecy?" Nobody told him yet.

"Well… we don't know that much about it ourselves. We just know it's about a child of one of the Big Three." Danny looked at us, confused.

"Who's the, uh, Big Three?" Danny asked.

"The Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After World War II they decided that their children were too powerful; so they made an oath, and swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't have anymore children." Annabeth explained to Danny. He still looked confused.

"But wait, um, if they made an oath and swore on that river, why are Percy and I here?"

"Well, Zeus broke the oath, twice, and Poseidon broke it once. The only one who had kept their word was Hades." Annabeth said.

"Twice?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. The first time he broke the oath was when he had Thalia. Thalia almost made it to camp half blood… but she was attacked by monsters and nearly died. As she was dying, Zeus transformed her into the pine tree that's on the hill. You're the second time Zeus broke the oath." I told him.

"Great. I wasn't supposed to happen. A mistake." He looked depressed, and I know how he felt.

"Danny, one of the Big Three was supposed to have a child anyways. It's apart of the prophecy. Not even the Gods can prevent something the Oracle has predicted." Annabeth said. It seemed like it made him less depressed, but I couldn't tell. There was a silence throughout the kitchen, until I remembered something that Annabeth told me last year.

"Hey Danny, I bet that I can predict things about your life." Danny smiled.

"How much do you want to bet?" Danny said.

"Three golden drachmas to me for everything I get right, three golden drachmas to you for everything I get wrong."

"Deal, whatever drachmas are." Danny said. I looked over to Annabeth to see that she knew what I was doing.

"You've moved from school to school, kicked out from most of them."

"Nope."

"You've been diagnosed with ADHD."

"Not as far as I know."

"You've been diagnosed with dyslexia."

"No."

"You get attacked by monsters that nobody can see but you."

"If you count ghosts as monsters, then yes; but, uh, everyone can see them. So no." This was confusing. He wasn't diagnosed with anything demigods were usually diagnosed with, he hasn't moved schools, and he hasn't been attacked by any monsters. Annabeth looked as confused as me.

"But being diagnosed with ADHD is a sign of your battle reflexes. Maybe your one of those types of demigods who get that reflex during battle." She said. That would make sense.

"So that would be 12 golden drachmas." Danny said with a grin.

"I'll pay you later." I told him

"Now back to what we were talking about. Percy, don't you think this may be _too_ perfect, don't you think…" She was interrupted by that Demeter cabin girl, Sam, bursting through the door, and yelling at Danny,

"Tucker is gone!"

"What?" Danny said.

ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ

**Danny's POV:**

"What?" I said in surprise. I walked closer to Sam, and asked,

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I went over to the Hermes cabin to tell Tucker that it was his shift at Thalia's tree, and they said that he was already there. When his shift was over and the next camper went to the hill, Tucker's sword was in the ground!" Sam was looking worried, and I felt the same way.

Even though my part of dishwashing wasn't finished, I flew outside at started to search the grounds and around the grounds. He was gone with out a trace.

I flew over to Tucker's house, and looked in his window. He wasn't there either. I was about to fly away, when something hit me (mentally hit). I flew down to the window of Tucker's house to see Tucker's mother. Someone would have to tell his parents that he's missing. Most likely, it was going to be him.

The door opened and for a brief moment, I felt hope that it was Tucker. That moment was killed when I saw it was his father; well, step father I guess. I decided that I would tell them after I searched more. Next stops: The Nasty Burger, The Arcade, and lastly Wiz's Tech shop. After an hour of searching, and waiting, nothing turned up.

My final decision was to wait a day to see if anything turned up, and then tell Tucker's parents.

When I got back to camp, someone told me something that could add to my wonderful day: There had been an attempted attack on a camper from a monster; that camper was Sam. Yay.

"Nothing really happened. It tried to get past camp boundaries, and I charged. The only injury is a small cut." Sam explained to me. I still thought it was bigger than that. "Did you find Tucker?" She asked.

"No; he's disappeared. Listen, Sam, I want you to stay away from the boundaries; I'll cover your shifts." She was about to argue when I said, "No arguing. I'm beginning to think that someone's targeting you guys. I won't let that happen; what happens in the _other _time line." Sam gave a nod, and I left the Demeter cabin.

I couldn't help but think, someone is trying to get me mad; it can't be a coincidence that Tucker goes missing, then an hour later Sam gets attacked. I changed course from my cabin, back to the tree. I had to take a look at something.

**Sam's POV:**

Danny left my cabin, and I took out the sheet of paper that monster gave me. It was in ancient Greek lettering, but not Greek words. Odd.

_Υουρ φριενδ ωιλλ βε ατ Wιζ's Τεχ ατ 12:00 ρμ._

I looked at the clock: 11:00 am. I had to get there quickly.

**Danny's POV:**

I walked up to the area were Tucker was last seen, his sword was still in the ground.

"So this is where he was last seen?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah." Beckendorf wanted to help find Tucker. Tucker had in interest in technology; Beckendorf had an interest in building technology, weapons, and other armors. Because of those connections, they became friends. Beckendorf showed Tucker how to forge armor, which Tucker would do in his spare time, and Tucker let Beckendorf dissect his second PDA, and build a copy.

"Was there anyone else on shift when this happened?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Chris Rodriguez. But he's missing to. We found some stains on some cloth, the grass, and Thalia's tree; we aren't sure if it's blood, coffee, or any other kind of stain, yet." I examined the cloth, and then stuffed it in my pocket. I would have to get something like a chemist set for this.

"Hey, isn't that your friend, ah… what's her name… Sam?" Beckendorf pointed to behind me, and saw that he was correct. Sam was far away, but in sight.

"Uggggggggh. I told her to stay inside the boundaries. I'm going to go follow her, make sure nothing happens to her." Beckendorf nodded with a smirk, and said,

"Okay, good luck." I went ghost and looked over to Beckendorf, who looked amazed. "That never gets old." He said. I was getting farther away when I heard Beckendorf say,

"Oh, and you love birds have fun!" I ignored his comment with a grin, and started to follow Sam. She was walking towards the gas station, and when she got there, she sat on the bench where you wait for the bus. There was another man in a white suit sitting next to her. I became invisible, and intangible, then overshadowed the man.

When I overshadowed him, I looked down to see a box of chocolates. I looked down at the chocolates, and remembered a line from one of Sam and I's favorite movies.

"Life was like a box of chocolates."I said with a southern accent. She looked over at me, confused. "You never know what you're gonna get." She smiled, and looked to the upcoming bus. We both got in, and I got a seat behind her.

When we got to her stop, I doubted that the guy I was overshadowing was going to the same place Sam was, so I phased out of him, and out the other side of the bus. I became human so I wouldn't have to tire myself out being invisible, or attract attention, and looked down a few block (I wanted to keep my distance so Sam wouldn't see me) I looked over to where Sam was, a few blocks away.

**Author's POV:**

Danny watched Sam enter Wiz's Tech shop. One think he noticed about the shop, was that it was deserted; deserted, except for one person in shop. Danny couldn't see who it was, but Sam started talking to him as soon as she entered the shop. The problem here was that Danny wasn't close enough to hear them, so he decided to test something he'd been working on.

Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small device that had a knife on the end, and he also had a small box with earphones. He put the small device into a crossbow-like gun. He shot the device into the wall, and began eavesdropping into the conversation.

You see, the device Danny is using is called a contact microphone. Contact microphones allow you to hear sound vibrations; if you have a wireless transmitter, you can bug a room without the bug being in the room.

"Sam, where's Danny?" _Wait, he knows her?_ Danny thought to himself.

"Why? It gave_ me_ the note. I thought that Danny wasn't supposed to come."

"Okay, I can work around this. Sam, watch your step. Listen, I want you to come with me; I want you to meet someone."

"Tucker, who do you want me to see?" _Tucker!_ Danny was confused, relieved, and happy all at the same time. He began to walk towards the shop, when he heard a, _click_ from the inside of the room. Milliseconds after the click went off; a green explosion erupted throughout the store. Heat smacking his face, and a shock wave from the explosion knocking him backwards.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _He yelled as he ran towards the building. He ran into the building, not thinking about going ghost before going into the blazing hot building. Green flames where everywhere. He ran through the debris of the building.

"_SAM! TUCKER! ARE YOU HERE?" _He looked around frantically, trying to find any movement besides the blazing green flames. He went ghost, and reached a hand into the fire, to search for his friends. When he touched the green flames, they burnt him. They burnt the so called fire-proof halfa. It must have been ectoplasmic. He yelled as it burnt him, but he didn't care; he had to find them.

"SAM! TUCKER! _WHERE ARE YOU?" _He was in total rage. He searched the fire, burn after burn, debris after debris, he kept moving forward._ They can't be gone! They can't be!_ He was digging through the debris for what seemed like days, eventually, the flames burnt out. Not only that but everything, the building and its contents, was down to nothing but ashes.

Danny became human again, involuntarily, and pounded his fists to the ground, sending cracks everywhere.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Danny was so outraged, that he didn't notice the rain coming down, or lighting around the building making it nearly impossible to get close. Someone grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around and hit them square in the chest, also sending a electrical shock through their body. As he made contact, he heard a sharp _crack!_ Danny turned around to see Beckendorf starting to get up off the ground, clutching his side.

"Danny, we've been looking for you for hours. What happened?" Danny looked towards him with a raged look in his eye,

"What do you think happened? The whole building blew up!"He spat a Beckendor. Beckendorf looked around for a while before saying,

"Where's Sam?"

"Where the hell do think she is? _If she was in this damned building, where do you think she is? Where do you think Tucker is_?" Danny yelled at Beckendorf. Beckendorf made a guess that the building went up in flames while some people were in it; two of those people were most likely Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, calm down. We'll figure out who did this." Annabeth, who came with Beckendorf, said.

"No, you probably won't. In a matter of days, weeks, you will stop looking when you can't find anything." He seemed like he was beginning to calm down. He started walking towards them, still sizzling with electricity. He walked right past them, but then stopped before leaving the sight of the fire, and looked back.

"I will find who did this, and when I do," He paused. "I will kill them." With those words, he turned a corner and into a black alleyway. Danny Fenton went in, Danny Phantom came out. He started to fly towards Camp Half Blood.

**Percy's POV:**

"Conner, did Annabeth and Beckendorf come back yet?" I asked Conner Stoll, son of Hermes.

"Not yet. But I think I can see Danny flying over here. Through a spy glass, you can see him up close; but from here he just looks like a dot in the sky." He said. I looked out in the distance and saw a small black dot. I guess that was Danny. So the search party was a success, and Annabeth and Beckendorf would be returning to camp soon. As Danny came closer, I yelled to him,

"He Danny! Where were you? Where are Annabeth and Beckendorf?" Danny ignored me and just flew into his cabin, then flew back out; back to where he came from. About 30 minutes later, Annabeth and Beckendorf showed up.

"Hey guys; what happened?" I asked.

"We'll tell you later, we need to get Beckendorf some more nectar." Annabeth said.

"Why?"

"Danny punched Beckendorf, and it broke one of his ribs." Annabeth responded.

"Why did Danny punch Beckendorf?"

"He was angry, and surprised when Beckendorf grabbed his shoulder." I still was confused, but I decided to ask about it later, like they said: Beckendorf needed nectar.

Over the next hour or so, Danny was seen flying into his cabin, then back out. After that, he didn't come out at all; not even for meals. During night, his lights were still on. After dinner the next day, I decided to ask Annabeth,

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay, I'll tell you now. We still don't have the details about what happened, but what we think happened was that Sam and Tucker where in a shop, an explosion went off, and Danny tried to save them. Danny seemed crazy angry when Beckendorf and I got there. Since he's the son of Zeus, his anger was causing rain and lighting around the building. When Beckendorf grabbed his shoulder to try and calm him down, Danny punched him; apparently sending a shock through Beckendorf's body, and breaking one of his ribs. Right now, I'm not really sure what he's doing." Annabeth explained. When I started to walk towards my cabin, Connor Stoll came up and asked.

"Hey Percy, do you have six golden drachmas?" I pulled out the drachmas in my pocket, and counted them.

"uh, yeah; why?" I asked. He then snatched all the drachmas out of my hand, and then gave some back.

"Hey!" He looked up from his coins.

"Danny said you owed him some money. I did a favor for him, and he told me to ask you for the drachmas." Connor told me. Then he handed me an envelope and said,

"Hey, since your heading in that direction, can you give this to Danny for me? It's a letter from his sister."

"Um, sure." I took the envelope and walked towards Zeus' cabin. When I opened the doors, I was met by an amazing sight. On the wall there was a giant hexagon with two yellow and black striped doors with a spinning light on the top. In the middle of the room was a table with dozens of test tubes, graduated cylinders, and glass beakers; all filled with liquids, rocks, crystals, goop, and other things that I couldn't even describe. There were two desks in the room, one had tons of papers and photos, while the other, bigger one, had a laptop, a microscope, and a few other devices; some unfinished with wires standing out, and some stuck in the wall. Around the room there were wholes and scorch marks, like someone was shooting lasers and guns around the room. Jammed in one corner of the room was all the beds; as if sleeping wasn't important.

Danny was sitting at the desk with the laptop and microscope, messing around with a jug of water and some chemicals.

"What do you want Percy?" He asked. I was surprised that he knew I was there, I barely made any sound while coming in. I walked up to him and said,

"I have a letter, from your sister." He took the envelope, and tore it open. I watched him scan the letter, then through it backwards.

"My sister, Jazz, was attacked. But the injuries are apparently nothing major. Most likely just a few cuts on her hand." He said, not looking away from what he was working on. I picked up the letter, and read it with difficulty. I could tell what some of the words were, but thanks to my dyslexia, I had trouble with the rest.

"Where does it say she was cut on the hand?" I asked.

"It doesn't; and I never said it was on the hand, I said most likely on the hand. On the left side of the page, there are small brown lines; most likely blood. Jazz is right handed, and she holds the paper with her left. So I can infer that her left hand is slightly cut up." I looked at him strangely and he shrugged "I've been reading too much Sherlock Holmes. But the bottom line is, first Tucker and Sam, now someone attacked Jazz; someone is trying to piss me off." Danny said. I walked over to the other desk, to find yesterday's newspapers and today's morning news paper. The main article was,

'_Wiz's Tech shop blows to flames!'_

_At 12:17 p.m., June 15 a popular electronics store, Wiz's Tech, went up in a green explosion, followed by green flames that burnt the building to its last ashes. Witnesses state that two children were in the shop at the time. Their bodies are unfound, presumably burnt to ashes, and then the bones and ashes may have been washed away by a storm that followed the fire. It seems unlikely that the children survived the flames, but we are still awaiting further news about the incident from the local fire department._

I sighed, I felt bad for Danny. I think I could relate with my mother being killed by the Minotaur, but I wasn't this obsessive about it. I walked back to the desk Danny was at, and asked him,

"So… uh what are you doing with that?" I pointed to the water jug.

"Conducting an experiment." He took a small vile that had brown dust in it, and poured it into the jug. As the dust mixed with the water, it seemed to disappear. Then Danny added some white crystals and a few drops of clear liquid into the jug. Almost instantly, the water became a mahogany color, and the brown dust appeared at the bottom of the jug.

"Aha! It works!" He exclaimed.

"What is it supposed to do?" I asked.

"It shows me weather this brown stain," he pointed to a stained cloth. "is blood or not. If it collects at the bottom, then it's blood." He said.

"So where did you get the chemicals, and where did you learn this."

"I asked the Stoll brothers if they would sneak this material in for six golden drachmas, which you still owe me 12 golden drachmas, 6 if Connor already took his. Now for where I learned all this, I was up all night trying to figure this out; and it's also from Sherlock Holmes." He said as he tapped the glass.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "You know, if you do find who did this, you'd have to be prepared. You can't just sit here and work with your chemicals, you've got to train. Do some sword play, archery, even boxing or sparing with the Ares cabin. But you've got to be prepared." He looked back at me then waved his hand at me.

"Goodnight Seaweed brain." I'm not sure where he heard that name from, or if he just thought of it; but it annoyed me, I'm okay with Annabeth calling me that, but nobody else. So I decided to leave.

* * *

**A/N: The Greeks believed that a true hero had to suffer. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wonder if you're wondering why I got rid of Sam and Tucker. Well, I realized that since they weren't going to play major rolls in most of this, I though 'Oh crap… why did I even make them demigods? They're just going to sit at camp half blood and do nothing! So why not get rid of them, and make Danny obsessed in finding the killer? BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!' So… yeah. That's why. Enjoy! **

**Just re-edited this, Danny is being dumbed down.**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phatnom or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Quest Begins.**

**Danny's POV**

I can almost tell who it is, I'm _so_ close. _So _close to finding out if this was Tucker or Chris Rodriguez's blood. I asked my parents if they had anything that could help me identify DNA code similarities, and they went beyond that. They sent me something that I guess was like the Boomerang, except it had a screen on it and a scanning pad.

I currently had a the dried blood on the scanning pad. When that process was done, I plugged it into my laptop and typed in an order to see if the DNA was a match.

**OTHER**

**OTHER** meant that it wasn't a match, **MATCH,** duh, meant it matched, and **RELATIVE **meant that the holder of the DNA was a relative. Of course you might think that all of us demigods are related; well we aren't. Gods don't have DNA so if say you compared a child of Zeus' DNA with a child of Hermes' DNA, then it would say **OTHER**. But if you compared a child of Zeus' DNA with another child of Zeus' DNA than you would somehow get **RELATIVE.** It's confusing and hard to explain, but people get the idea.

The hard part of this was that it wasn't easy to get hair from Tucker's pillow since he barely has any hair; so I went into the Hermes cabin and got some dandruff from his hat. I scanned the dandruff, and compared the strands.

**RELATIVE**

So another child of Hermes was involved in this; interesting. I scratched the burn mark on my face that was caused by falling depress in the building where I saw Sam and Tucker blow up. Note to self: ask Stoll brothers to get bandaging. That night, I was thinking about what Percy had said: that I would have to be ready when I confront the person who killed Sam and Tucker. Then I remembered that the fight club that the Ares cabin had set up was going on tonight. Tonight was when I start training, training my fighting skill, my swords play, and my new found strength.

I walked out of my cabin, and headed over to the coliseum. When I got there, it was lit up by torches and two Ares campers where in the middle of a fight. The larger camper charged, and punched the other camper into the wall. Then the larger camper was declared winner.

"Can I have a shot at it?" I asked. The camper looked at me and said:

"Sure small fry. Lets go." I approached him, and then the fight started. He lunged, and I tried to dodge; only to be grabbed by my leg, on a burn on my leg, and pulled back. He crushed me below him. Then he pulled me up and threw me to the wall. I fell to the ground, and he was declared winner. _Common Fenton! Pull yourself together. You've fought tougher ghosts than this guy._ I decided that now would be a great time to use my strength. I got up a declared a rematch. They agreed. This time, I followed what that article had said about deducting things about other people. I observed my enemy, and saw two things: one was that when he walked towards me, he limped with his left leg, and two was that when he attacked, he closed his eyes. I could use both of those to my advantage.

When they said to start fighting, I let him attack first. He ran towards me, and I ducked to his left side, and, as expected, he had a harder time turning towards me. I kicked a round house at his knee, he yelled, and fell to one knee. He got up again and threw a punch, with his eyes closed. I hit his fist away, and punched him in his chest, causing him to fly backwards into the wall. Everyone looked at me with amazement when they declared that I had won.

For the next hour, I fought; only defeated three times out of ten.

**Percy's POV:**

I decided to try and get Danny out of his cabin to train that night. But when I got to his cabin, he wasn't there. I thought for a while before thinking that he might have actually followed my advice. I went down to the coliseum to see if Danny was participating in the Ares cabin's fight-club, and when I got there, someone had kicked a guy hard into the wall next to where I was entering. I looked to see who the winner of the fight was, to see Danny. One thing that I noticed about Danny that I had not before was that he had many scars, most likely from the fire. He had burns on his arms, his legs, and one burn running down his face, on his eye. It reminded me of Luke. I could still see the evil smile on his face, the disfeaturing scar running down his eye, his words echoing in my head. _Good-bye Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it._ After I came out of my thoughts, another Ares camper had been picked up above Danny's head, and thrown to the ground. When he started to walk towards the water area to take a break, I approached him.

"When did you learn how to fight? And when did you get so strong" I asked him pointing to the unconscious Ares camper slumped up on the wall.

"My mother is a black belt in karate, and after a, uh… incident with a ghost, I decided to learn some karate. With the strength, well… I think that it's kind of like the Heracles type of thing, how he had an enormous amount of strength." He told me. I watched for a while, then just left to go back to my cabin, and just sleep.

The next day, I told Annabeth about the fight club, and she decided to come with me to watch him before they asked Tantalus about the quest. Along with Annabeth, Tyson wanted to come too. After Danny defeated a few Ares cabins, they asked if anyone else would want to fight Danny. Annabeth tried to convince me to try and fight him, he could go easy on me.

"You know, at some point you _will_ be in a fight without a sword." I sighed and walked down to the fighting area.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy got to the fighting area, Danny waved up at me and yelled,

"Annabeth, you might want to get the ambrosia and nectar ready!" He grinned while he said it and got into a fighting stance. I saw Clarisse in the stand, and I thought that she'd probably enjoy this if Danny since Danny had the upper hand. When the fight started, Percy started the fight with a punch, which Danny just dodged. Then, Percy punched at him again, and Danny hit the blow up, and then punched him, hard, in the chest, and Percy fell back on the ground. I thought that it was an unfair advantage that he was more experienced than him and stronger, so I got an idea to even the odds. Danny was looking the other way, thinking that he had already won, when I dumped a bucket of water on his head. Percy got up, and punched Danny in the head; which sent him spinning to the ground. Percy's strength with water matched up with Danny's natural strength.

Danny got up and it seemed as though he was thinking up something, when Percy came at him again, and Danny dodged the attack. Danny brought a hammering fist down, and when Percy put his hand up to stop it, Danny stopped his first fist and punched Percy in the stomach, grabbed Percy's hand so that he wouldn't fall backwards, twisted at 80 degrees and elbowed Percy in the chest, then twisted all the way and ended in a side kick to Percy's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Worry swelled up in me as Percy hit the wall. It happened so fast! My mouth was hanging open, and I looked over to Clarisse and Tyson to see that they both had the same expression on her face. Danny started walking towards Percy to see how he was. I ran to the unconscious Percy with ambrosia and nectar. I fed him the Godly food, and he came to. Tyson looked over to Danny and said,

"Danny hurt Percy!" He charged Danny and Danny side stepped, grabbed Tyson, and flipped him over his head.

"Don't try that big guy." He said as he started to walk out of the coliseum. "See you later Percy!" He yelled back at Percy as he was coming to.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Danny whooped you ass." Clarisse said with a grin.

"Yeah, he took you down, hard. You should be great by dinner though." I told him. Percy just stared after Danny, and said,

"Wow… he's good."

**After dinner**

**Danny's POV**

Okay, so Tucker was either kidnapped, or ran away from whatever monster attacked him, then another monster gave Sam this note about Tucker's whereabouts. The odd thing about the note that it was only in Greek letters, not words. So it was written by an amateur in Greek. Interesting.

Then back to the explosion, it could affect me as a ghost, so the explosion had a ectoplasmic origin. That could mean that it was meant for me…

"HELP! HELP! I'm being attacked!" It was Percy. I packed some things into my backpack, went ghost, and headed towards the sound of the call for help.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm finished. Yes another short chapter. I wanted to have anther fight seen with Percy and Danny, so I decided that it would be cool for it to be Heracles strength vs. Percy's sea strength. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And uh… he he… sorry for the wait. Dani will be apart of my small series of stories, but she will not be a demigod since she was cloned from Danny's DNA, and since Gods do not have DNA, then she would not be 1/3 God; only half ghost. I'm actually not sure she should be included because in the show it seems like she was created during summer, and how would Vlad get his hands on Danny's DNA when he's at camp? I'll figure it out. Also, when I came up with the Danny being a genius thing, I was thinking that Athena was a child of Zeus, why couldn't another child of Zeus be, basically, a genius? Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 10: Boarding of the Princess Andromeda**

**Danny's POV**

"HELP! HELP! I'm being attacked!" It was Percy. I packed some things into my backpack, went ghost, and headed towards the sound of the call for help. But, when I got there Percy was just standing there with a duffel bag. Soon after I came, Annabeth and Tyson where there too.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked "I heard you call for help."

"Me too. Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'" Tyson said with a glair towards me. I suspected that he thought I was the cause for the cry for help.

"Me three. I heard him calling for help, saying that he was being attacked." I said putting my hands up.

"Okay guys, you need to just listen, we don't have much time." He explained to us about a conversation with Hermes; by the time he was finished, we could hear the harpies in the distance. I sighed.

"We've got company." I said.

"Percy, we've got to do the quest." Annabeth told Percy.

"Wait, what quest?" I asked.

"You'd know if you'd come to meals. I'll explain later. Anyways, we'd get expelled." Percy told Annabeth and I.

"So? If we don't, the camp doesn't have a chance."

"Yeah, but you promised Chiron…"

"Guys, if we don't get out of here now, the harpies will get us." The looked at me and said,

"Good point." They both said. I volunteered to go see how far away the harpies were, and Annabeth and Percy started arguing. When the harpies got closer I told them,

"Time to leave… but wait; where are we leaving to?" I asked. Percy pointed to a ship.

"That ship. Hermes said my dad would help us get there." He said.

"Okay, but I could just could fly us to the ship."

"I can't fly. Zeus would probably strike me down if I was in his territory."

"Then what are you waiting for Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him. Percy stepped into the water, and my ghost sense went off. I looked behind us, and saw that the harpies were getting closer.

"Percy, you might want to hurry up!" I said floating above the sea. Soon after I spoke, Tyson yelled,

"Fish ponies!" And I saw that he was right. I turned around and saw that there were odd creatures that were horses in the front, and fish in the back.

"They're beautiful… they're called hippocampi." Annabeth said.

"You can admire their beauty later, now let's get moving!" I yelled. They got on the hippocampi, and they headed towards the ship, me flying close behind.

**Onboard the Princess Andromeda; in the suites.**

**Percy's POV**

Tyson, Danny, and I were lying on our beds when I remembered something that I was going to ask Danny.

"Hey Danny, how did you figure out I was on the beach? I checked my shoes and they weren't caked with sand." I asked him. He looked over at me, confused; then remembered about his deduction.

"Oh yeah. Well, I kind of exaggerated with your shoes being "caked" with sand. It might have been in a few crevices of your shoes, but it wasn't all over them. Oh, and one more thing: you were on the east side of the beach; the east side has darker sand then the west." He answered me. I stared at him for a while. Either he was stalking me, or he could see that sand, and tell the difference from one part of the beach and the other. It was pretty amazing. I laid down, and fell asleep only to have another nightmare.

**Danny's POV**

This night, I didn't have the usual nightmare. It was different. It started out with me being in an odd chamber, with glowing lights all around me. The weird thing was that I was thinking thoughts weren't mine, saying things that I didn't say. _I'll get out of here. I will! It's torture, my punishment. The punishment Clockwork had given me. Having to endure new memories every day, that was the worst of it. The emotions I receive aren't that bad. I can just ignore them. But every time I wake, I have new memories! Memories from different time lines that different things change every day! From the planet almost being hit by a meteor, Sam and I dating, Tucker dies, and now Sam and Tucker being in a building that blows up! I need to try and control them! I need to escape this and somehow make it so that I'm in the future again!_ I was thinking. _Wait, but if he dies…_

"Fenton… That's it!" I started to say out load "If he dies, his ghost form will survive! For it's already dead!" I gave out a laugh. "Of coarse, a good thing about this cursed punishment, is whenever he gets smarter, stronger, anything like that, I become so too!" I gloated to myself, outstretching my arms.

Then, the scene morphed and switched. I was right outside a store. _The store._ I looked inside to see Sam consulting with Tucker. I couldn't hear anything. I started to run towards them, outstretching my hands, trying to go ghost and get them out of there! I was yelling,

"Sam, Tucker, get out of there!" But nobody could hear me. In fact, I wasn't moving either; I looked down to see that my legs were helplessly running, but the ground didn't allow me to run towards them. Then I saw Sam step forwards, heard the click, and saw it happen again.

"NOOOOOO!" I watched the building blew up with a green glow, and burn to the ground, still trying to run towards the building. I looked through the still standing window and saw two chared, flaming skeletons, in a statue of yelling in fright, hands up trying to protect them selves. They crumbled onto the ground, and then I saw them become dust, and blow away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up in cold sweat, breathing deeply. I looked at a clock, and saw that it was 5:00 am. I decided it might be a good time to check out the ship. I went ghost, quietly, and phased through the door. I started floating down the corridor, looking around slowly. I was turning a corner, when I heard voices from around the corner. One was deep, and grim, and there was a growling noise too. I became invisible and looked around the corner. I saw a troll and a hellhound coming my way. I became visible and though for a moment. So the _Princess Andromeda_ wasn't a normal cruise ship, it held monsters on board!

I turned to run back to the cabin to warn Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson about this ship, but I was met by an electric bleu light, and I was sucked into the unknown. After the sucking blue light stopped, I was in a chamber with blue lights round it. The same chamber from my dream.

"**Surprise person who caught Danny"'s POV**

I capped the Fenton thermos in excitement. I had caught him! The incident at _Wiz's Tech shop_ had gone badly; but now, I had Danny! I could convince him to join us! He would realize that the Gods had wronged us, and they shall pay. I started to run off to Luke's suite. He would be happy about this.

* * *

**A/N: Who is the mystery**** surprise person? Guess and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 11- New and Old Enemies part one**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to an unfamiliar feeling in my side, and I looked over to see a spear being poked against my side, a weird, giant, bear thing holding the spear. I got up, and then put my hands up. I looked over to Tyson, and saw that he was in the same situation I was. They poked us into the corridor, and I saw Annabeth being held at bay by a hellhound and a troll. I looked around for Danny, but couldn't find him. Maybe he was invisible, and figuring out how to get us out of this.

They led us to another suite, and shoved us in. I looked over to a table, and saw something that Danny carried around with him; I think it was something called the Phantom thermos? I heard Annabeth and Tyson gasp, and Tyson said,

"Dead person?" I looked towards their gaze, and gasped too. Oh my gods; Tyson was right: dead person.

**Danny's POV**

It had at least been an hour, when the chamber lit up, and started spinning. A wind like force started to push me towards the glowing ceiling, and the next thing I knew, I was slammed against the wall and became human. I looked to the side of me to see Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson all staring in surprise at something, or someone on the opposite wall. I turned to the opposite wall, and… Oh my gods… I saw someone I never expected to see for the rest of my life.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up thanks to a fierce growl. When I looked for the source, I found myself staring at a fierce troll, holding a hellhound by the leash. He led me outside, and the troll began waiting for something. Moments later, Percy and Tyson came out of their rooms at spear-point. They led us to another suite. When we got into the room, I looked around and saw… Oh my gods.

**______'s POV**

After I caught Danny, I went to report this to Luke.

"Hey, Luke. I found Fenton lurking around. He was looking anxious to get back to where he came from, so the others are probably onboard too." Luke looked back at me, and asked,

"Hmmmm… what direction was he heading? To go 'back to where he came fro'"?"

"The ninth level." I told him.

"Send Agrius, Oreius, and that troll guard to look around for them." Luke said with a grin.

**Luke's POV**

So, Percy and Annabeth were on board hmmmm? And apparently the new guy, Danny Fenton was with them as the third party. Why would they bring him? An armature demigod. Sure he had ghost powers, but how could that affect any thing? Being invisible and intangible isn't that special.

But his associate had done well. After he convinced him to join them, he had really gotten better; at everything.

**Danny's POV**

Oh my gods. I thought I was never going to see this person again. Never. And here they were, grinning.

**A/N: TE HE! End of part one. YES I know this is a suckishly short chapter, but it's part one, so more is on the way. But I really wanted to get you guessing about who is the Mystery person? Guess and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay, 50****th**** review! Thank you wheeee!! for your comment.**

**  
Disclaimer- Do I own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson? Is Adrian Monk a clean freak?**

**Chapter 12- New and Old Enemies part 2**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

There, standing in front of me, was an old friend I never thought that I'd see in my life.

**TUCKER **he was alive! HE WAS ALIVE! I felt happiness swell up inside me; HE SURVIVED! Even better, if he survived, Sam must have also survived!

"TUCKER! You survived! I can't believe it! How… how did you escape? I saw you blow up!" I said with a huge grin. Tucker smiled then said,

"I got had a hellhound take me out of there at the last second. You see, there is a three second delay in the explosion, so I had three seconds to escape. Three seconds gives me two options: take the fastest way out of there, or blow up. I chose to live."

"What about Sam?" I asked, still grinning. Tucker's smile faded into a frown, and he told me,

"I don't know. I think she didn't make it out. Sorry man." Tucker told me. My grin went to a frown, and then Tucker smiled again.

"But, I have an offer for you. You can join us; help us take down the Gods." He said. I gapped at Tucker's statement.

"What?! What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Kronos' army. You know about Kronos right? No? What, your "friends" here didn't want you to know about Kronos? Didn't want you to know so you couldn't join? Well, Kronos, ruler of the Titans, is the father of the first Gods, and there was a prophecy passed down from father to son saying that one of their children will take them over, which, by the way, Zeus has the same prophecy about one of his children. But anyways, Kronos, in fear of his children, swallowed them all whole. The only one not eaten was Zeus, who eventually with his brothers, sisters, Cyclops, and hundred handed ones took down the Titans. Now, Kronos is reforming and we hope to do to the Gods as they have done to the Titans: take them down. Danny, what if you could be the son of Zeus to take him down? You are, after all, powerful enough." Tucker said, eyes in a squint and a seemingly evil smile on his lips.

"But… but why?" I asked, still confused. Right then, a kid in his late teens, possible adult walked in. He had a giant scar on his face and bandages over his arm. Tucker spoke again, unknowing about the knew comer.

"The Gods have wronged us, Danny. They weren't there, at all, throughout our lives when we most needed them. When were they when the lunch lady almost killed Sam? Where were they when young blood and ember attacked our town and took our parents? Where was your dad when Skulker hunted you down those many times? _Where were the Gods when Dan Phantom came back in time? WHERE WERE THEY IN THE FUTURE WHEN HE RULED THE EARTH? WHY DIDN'T THEY TAKE HIM DOWN!?" _He was making a good point, but it just sounded too insane; attacking the Gods. Tucker was tapped on the shoulder and the guy with the scar was staring at him with a smile.

"Oh, Danny this is Luke. He convinced Rodriguez and me to join. At first, I attacked him but he convinced me to do other wise. After that, I decided a sword from Camp half blood, supporters of the Gods, wasn't worthy." That explained it all. **RELATIVE** DNA belonged to Luke. The sword in the ground. All but one.

"Ah. So this must be Danny. And this," he said towards Tyson, "is a surprise. I'd never expect you, Annabeth, to be traveling with a monster; let alone a _Cyclops!"_ He said with a small laugh. "And Percy, we let you survive for another year. Be grateful. By the way, how's school? How's your mom?"

"You poisoned Thalia's tree, didn't you?" I looked over to Percy, surprised at his accusation. But then I took a look at his fingers: light faded brown stains. My fingers had the same stains, but darker. It came from when I touched the poisoned part of the tree.

"You… did. You poisoned it with a denied type of herbicide that could be used as a poison in something such as a drink for a person, or a puncture in a tree…" Luke looked over at me in surprised.

"How do you now that?" I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically,

"Oh, I'm psychic! But of course, even your mind numb friends back there can see the stains on your hands from the poison." Luke just smiled and said,

"You're smarter than Tucker gives you credit. You're a son of Athena, aren't you? Never mind it doesn't matter. Oh and Percy, I heard about the new brother, your monster brother." Luke gave a wide grin as Percy looked surprised. "Yes, I still have a few friends at camp." Luke said.

**Percy's POV**

"You mean your spies?" I said, scowling at Luke. Luke chuckled to himself.

"You really think Poseidon cares for you? You've got to be kidding me! They are _using_ you Percy. Has anyone told you about what happens if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Have they even told you more about the prophecy?"

_Sixteenth birthday?_

"You know Percy, you could join us. You're a lot like Thalia, and I _know _she would." He looked at me, and I gave him his best scowl, and he got the message. "Now back to Danny. The Wiz Tech incident went bad, now I'm offering you a choice, the choice that Benjamin Franklin gave the thirteen colonies. Join or Die." Danny just stared at Luke, then at Tucker, face showing anger.

"Wait, you caused the explosion," He looked over to Tucker, "You _helped!"_ Tucker raised his hands.

"It wasn't my plan, or Luke's. It was some other guy. The plan was to ask you to join, if you denied we would see you as a threat and destroy you. But I didn't like the idea, plus I knew you'd join." Tucker said with a smug look.

"You helped kill Sam?! And you killed Sam?" Danny started to spark, his hair standing on end, he started to walk towards Luke and Tucker. The two bear-human hybrids grabbed him, to try and secure him, and he went ghost. "_YOU KILLED SAM!" _He flipped the two bears and did something I wished I could: he punched Luke, electrocuting him while he was at it. Luke was slammed against the wall and he clutched his ribs. I hope the bastard broke one of them. Then, before Danny could release his charged ecto-blast, Tucker sucked him into the Fenton thermos. The thermos seemed to be denting from the inside. Luke got up and asked Tucker,

"Wait, who's kid is he?" He said, fuming. Tucker answered,

"Zeus." Luke looked surprised, and started to inhale and exhale deep angry breaths.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He yelled at Tucker. Tucker cowered slightly in fear.

"I di-didn't think it would be that important."

"THAT IMPORTANT! You fool! We just made an enemy who we could have used to win this war!" Luke nodded towards us, and said, "Kill them." He walked away, Tucker supporting him.

**Danny's POV**

I was back in the thermos, and angrier than ever. I punched at the walls, knowing that it was no use. I stopped after a while, and thought about my options. This machine was designed for ghosts, not humans. So in theory, if I became human I could escape. Well, it was worth a try. I became human, and the machine started humming. Then the ceiling became blue, and a familiar force started to push me out. Yes!

I was pushed up and was met by a small opening, expanding. Right when it was finished expanding, I would have to go ghost. It opened completely I became ghost, and then flew out, invisible. I looked around and saw Tucker helping Luke down the hall. I flew into Luke, and overshadowed him.

"Alright, I don't need anymore help." I told him.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Posotive." Tucker let me go and I went back to the room as Tucker walked the opposite direction. When I walked into the room, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson all had scowls towards me, the bear twins staring at me stupidly. "Ah… you two can leave them to me. You can go back to ah… your living quarters." The stupidly walked out of the room, and I approached my friends. "Okay guys, time to get out of here." Percy looked at me, and said

"Stop trying to get us on your side Luke. It's not going to work." I rolled my eyes and told him,

"It's me, Danny! I overshadowed Luke." Annabeth had that smart ass look on her face and said,

"Prove it."

"Do I really have to prove it to you love birds?" I said, grinning. They looked at each other and blushed. "Now come on, time to get out of here." They followed me into a life boat, and they got in. I cut the lines, ran to a place farther away, and went out of Luke. He fell onto the ground, unconscious, and I flew into the boat.

* * *

**A/N: Finished. Yay. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **voices…in my head…*shiver*:**

**Apologetic SpiderPhantom: Sorry for not updating for a while! I was in a car…**

**Insane SpiderPhantom: For around 20 HOURS! Yeah! I'm taking over!**

**Nubish SpiderPhantom: Shudup! Nobody needs to know we've gone nearly insane!**

**Common Sense SpiderPhantom: siggggggggghhhhhhh… You just told them. Nub.**

**Rebellious/Teenager SpiderPhantom: Why should we apologize to them for going insane?**

**SpiderPhantom: Shut up me.**

**Rebellious/Teenager SpiderPhantom: Never! SpiderPhantom shall not be silenced! Freedom of speech!**

**Logical/American history loving SpiderPhantom: That's not exactly what freedom of speech means…**

**Rebellious/Teenager SpiderPhantom: Whatever.**

**Complaining SpiderPhantom: I also haven't updated because of school and the WORST case of writer's block.**

**Annoyed SpiderPhantom: Jeez guy! Be quiet! The chapter is starting.**

**Rebellious/Teengager SpiderPhantom: Oh…**

**Logical/American history loving SpiderPhantom: uhhh…**

**Common Sense SpiderPhantom: ummmmm….**

**Apologetic SpiderPhantom: Sorry for this long Author's note! And sorry for Danny being out of character!**

**Informant SpiderPhantom: Oh yeah, this chapter takes places after they go into the swamp. Attention readers: I made a change in chapter 1 for someting people may have been a little confused about, and I changed the conversation between Danny and his mom in order to make it more realistic.**

**SpiderPhantom: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Plans**

**Percy's POV**

When Tyson left to look for donuts, Danny left soon afterwards.

"I'm going to take a look around the swap. You love birds have fun!" Danny said with a wide grin as he walked away. Anger boiling up inside me.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Both Annabeth and I yelled, unfortunately, at the same time. Danny chuckled as he left the shelter. Well, at least he's getting his sense of humor back; it also seems like he might be slowly coming out of his obsessive state…but then again, he doesn't have the space or privacy to work here.

"What a surprise; look what Danny brought. Annabeth held up a bunch of papers, a laptop, a big black case, some of the ghost hunting gear Danny had shown me earilier, some unknown by me ghost weapons, and a jumble of wires and metallic pieces. I figured he would bring the ghost hunting gear, by I was hoping that he wouldn't bring his "Investigative" materials.

"Well, maybe he's slowly getting over it?" I suggested. Annabeth shook her head.

"No. Knowing that Tucker had a part in this probably made it worse for him. We need to concentrate on finding the fleece. ALL of us. We need to get him to stop his…investigation."

**Danny's POV:**

**"**WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" That will always make me laugh! I walked out of the tent chuckling to myself, and I went ghost. Time to explore this swamp; look for any threats. I started flying around the perimeter of the shelter, and then something odd cot my eye. Something purple. I instantly zoomed towards the source of this out of place color, and came face to face with non other then… a purple chipmunk? Odd, weird, but not dangerous. I patted the chipmunk on it's head, and it zoomed the other direction in a speed unimaginable! I shrugged that off. Fast, but o threat.

I heard a cracking noise behind me, I spun around, and was met with a huge whack to my chest. I zoomed backwards slammed into a tree and became human again. I looked down to my still, slightly, hurting leg to see that now it was hurting ever more slightly. By slightly, I mean bloody. I tried to go ghost again, but the ectoplasm would let me. Don't ask me why, I don't know; so I started limping back towards the shelter.

When I got to the door, I was surprised to find Tyson's large figure ram into me. I fell backwards, and looked up angrily to see what was going on. They were all packed up and ready to leave; they even threw me my backpack.

"Um, guys; where are we going?" I asked.

"Tyson found a donut shop about fifty feet away." Annabeth told me.

"So? There's something else we need to be worried about besides donut shops." It was just a donut shop. There was no major threat.

"We're in the middle of the wilderness. There shouldn't be any thing around here for a few miles, and what do you mean by, 'There's something else we need to be worried about?'"

As we started to walk (in my case limp) to the donut shop, I told Annabeth about what happened earlier. She pulled out her knife and told us to watch our step.

When Tyson stopped, he cleared a tree branch and showed us the donut shop.

**ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι-ΔΠ-Πι**

**Tucker's POV: (Takes place an hour after Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Danny get away)**

This sucked. I was being punished for things I didn't know. I should have seen the signs that Luke was overshadowed. He had glowing green eyes! I don't know how I missed that! And now that I think of it I should have told Luke about Danny being a son of Zeus too! But I didn't know it was important for Luke to know that. I didn't know Luke was overshadowed. So now I'm stuck cleaning up after all the monsters for a week; cleaning up their leftovers and their, umm, waste.

I also kept thinking about what Danny said: 'You killed Sam...' Once again, I DIDN"T KNOW! I thought somehow she got out of there alive, I thought that a hellhound might have gotten her out! I wasn't even involved in most of it, all I did was write the letter, and wait at the shop. Heck, it wasn't even my idea! It was that moron who joined us right after me; claiming that Danny would be a threat, and that he needs to either join us, or we eliminate him.

The one who called himself the "ghost expert". He would usually slip the words "I'm a genius" when convincing people that his way would work; but he hadn't said those words since his last plan went wrong.

I walked into Luke's office to see him with the "ghost expert". HE had a set of blue prints and photographs in front of him and Luke. Luke turned towards me.

"Ah, Tucker. I was about to send someone for you." Luke picked up one of the photos, and showed it to me. "Do you recognize this? It's a Fenton thermos. Our friend here found a natural ghost portal, and put a scope into it before it closed. When he looked at the live feed, he was in some sort of ghostly clock tower. Unluckily for him, the scope was destroyed at least 10 minutes later. But, he got a few photos before it was destroyed. This particular photo was taken after the scope was able to get into some sort of vault; do you know what's in it?" I knew the answer, and I knew where the scope had gone into.

"His scope went into Clockworks tower, which Clockwork is the master of all time. He was probably the one who destroyed your scope. In that thermos is one of the most dangerous being in of all time, maybe even as dangerous as the gods. In that thermos, is Dan Phantom, Danny Phantom's future self." As I was explaining, Luke's eyes became bigger, and a smile formed on his face. And I could tell what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. We release Dan Phantom. We release him as our ultimate weapon, and the God's ultimate enemy; and after the war, we suck him back into the thermos and give him back to Clockwork. It was perfect.

"You're off cleanup duty. You're going to help us plan for a, uhhh, little quest in a about a week." He smiled, and they both walked out of the room. I walked up to the blue prints, and at first didn't understand what I saw. Then I took a closer look at it.

They were blueprints for a prototype ghost portal.

* * *

**JD (from scrubs) voice: In the end of this chapter, I like to think…**

**SpiderPhantom: Wait, how did you get in my head?**

**JD voice: Because you like scrubs, and you sometimes use my voice in your head to sum things up.**

**SpiderPhantom: Oh, okay carry on.**

**JD voice: Alright. In the end of this chapter, I like to think that a short chapter isn't that bad. Plus, if you look at the end, is it really considered a cliff hanger? I'm not sure. **

**SpiderPhantom: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N: UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM… Sorry for not updating, and if you kill me, I can't continue the story! I can only explain why I am having problems with this story and other stories by using a Jurassic Park comparison: Alright, you know how in Jurassic Park the InGen scientists already have a piece of DNA, but they have to fill in missing pieces of DNA(If you don't know that might have explained it)? Well when I'm thinking these stories up, like 'OH! That would be so cool if that would happen!' Or 'What would happen if so and so would be there during this?'Or 'Danny Phantom would kick this guy's arse if they would fight!' And thus a story is born (The piece of DNA)! But, there are parts of the story that I didn't think of or forgot about, (Missing pieces of DNA) and I had to forcibly think up what would happen in that part of the story(the multiple animal DNA added in). So this whole story(along with others) are like an incomplete strand of DNA; and the last few chapters have been the animal DNA that gets added on, so that's why they have been really horrible. I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING CRAP! Here's this chapter, enjoy.**

**A/N2: Yeah! Newly refined! Got rid of the wailing(bad idea)**

**Disclaimer- You figure out for your selves' whether or not I own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Heating Problem Solved! (This chapter is actually stalling the storyline:p)**

**My POV:**

He (by "He" I mean the guy that tried to kill Danny) paced his room, trying to figure out the obstacle that was before him, the obstacle of keeping the portal from overheating. There had to be a way, there just HAD to. He tried everything he could think of on his prototype, and they all resulted in the same way, with a BOOM.

He drummed his fingers against his head, a metallic rhythm following the movement of his digits. 'Come on, think, think, think!' as he paced his room, his laptop beeped, telling him that it was finished tapping into Plasmius' bugs placed around the Fenton household. He ran over to look at the multiple bugs. Wow. There were at least 20 webcams placed around the house. Five of them were in Maddie's room… 'Ewe'.

He ignored his disgust at the elder halfa, and scanned the page for what he was looking for:

Maddie

3Maddie

Maddie

Daniel

Jasmine

Lab Click.

He zoomed in at the ghost portal, looking for a box, a dome, something big enough to represent a battery for something that powerful.

There was no sign! 'This was impossible!' He knocked all of his attempts at making a plausible energy source to the side. One of his attempts, an ecto-converter (now plugged in to an ecto-gun and waiting for ectoplasm to start it up), was slammed into the wall smashing the glass that cased the ectoplasm in the gun. 'THIS IS NEVER GOING TO WORK!' He was about to blast his prototype portal, when he was frozen by the sound of humming, an out of place humming, a humming that wasn't there before; a familiar humming. He looked over to the ecto-converter, feeding energy into the dead gun.

'But that's not right… I didn't put any source of ectoplasm on …' He picked up the charger, noticing a small drop of ectoplasm bubbling and evaporating. He looked down at where he picked up the converter. The broken gun was leaking ectoplasm onto the floor, and it was leaking it onto the converter… meaning the gun was technically charging itself… He dropped the ecto-converter in shock that he didn't see it before! 'Eureka!

He ran over to the laptop for conformation, and yep, there it was. An ecto-converter plugged into the portal. If he can get just a spark of ectoplasm, the ecto-converter could charge up enough power to make a bigger spark, then cycle it through again to make a small portal, and so on so forth until there was a full portal, the ecto-converter taking the ecto-energy from the portal and converting it into enough energy to power a full time portal. And all he would have to do is replace the ecto-filtrator once every sixth months to keep it from overheating and blowing sky-high.

He gave the list of supplies to the monsters and told them to get it ASAP. As the left, he couldn't help but admire himself about how clever he was right there. Of course, he's always been clever. Ever since he had stepped into the real world he had to be clever. As his thoughts drifted to that matter, he walked over to the mirror. When he looked into the mirror, he traced the celestial bronze that was attached to his face, using his real hand instead of his other, celestial bronze- prosthetic, arm. He blinked at himself in the mirror, the robotic eye blinking in unison with his blue and green tinted eye. Blinking like he didn't recognize the machinery that has been attached to his body for so many years.

He didn't have any good looks, any strength; he had to be clever to survive. He was the perfect kind of clever, the kind out casted by society. "Unlike Phantom". He said aloud while grimacing. "Phantom", the name was like a needle, prodding at the bubble of his remaining sanity. Oh how he hated the name, the one given the name. The one that was accepted into society even as a freak. The one Luke believed had more power, was more useful. 'I don't see how he doesn't understand! I have power tenfold of that brat Phantom!" He started to get angry. "Phantom, Phantom, PHANTOM, PHANTOM, PHANTOM!" He yelled as he blasted a window with an ecto-blast so powerful that lit up the night sky in bright, neon green.

After the blast stopped, he collapsed onto the floor trying to remember how many blasts he had done before that. He looked at his good hand, already covered in a layer of green goo; bubbling and boiling rapidly. He quickly crawled over to a giant tube, and plugged it into a machine on his back. He checked his hand again, now stabilizing again.

He overdid himself. He had forgotten all the blasts he thrown at incompetent monsters or demigods.

The door opened and Tucker stepped in, looking at the broken window, then glancing at the others that where shattered from before.

"We saw the light and Luke sent me to make sure nothing was going on."

"Nothing at all. Just tell Luke I got angry, again." He told Tucker. He knew Tucker had something against him, he was willing to bet it was either who his "father", if you can call him that, was; or it was that it was his fault what happened to Tuckers friend, Sam. There were other reasons why, but those where his best guesses.

"Whatever. Just keep working on the portal." Tucker said, closing the door. He slowly got up and walked over to the table, making sure the tube stayed in his back.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter is finished! This was another filled in piece of DNA, so this might have been crap… But I HAD to start something on this character, I HAD to. Throughout the story I am going to give small hints in who this is, actually you probably won't guess who, so try to guess what. Also, the part where I say that "he is the perfect kind of clever, the kind out casted by society" (or something along those lines.)I got that from Doctor Who which I do not own. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Lord Xantos A. Fowl: That sucks, if you ever recover it, put it up! And I made my profile picture, why do you ask?**

**VICTORY 4 ZIM: No, he's not Plasmius, if that's what you're asking.**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN dAnNy PhAnToM oR pErCy JaCkSoN**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Everything Blows Up in Danny's Face**

**Danny's POV**

I dreamt soon after I went unconscious. What I dreamt of was… different than what I dreamt of the past few nights. Instead of just seeing things, I just heard things.

"Aha!" A rough voice yelled, which I recognized from my first dream. It was the Cyclops. Someone yelped,

"Dear! I didn't… you were so very quiet!" I recognized that voice too, it was the goat boy, Grover.

"You were unraveling! So that was the problem!" The Cyclops, Polyfumes, I think?

"Uh… Oh… No. I-I wasn't…" Grover started saying

I heard a swooshing sound, as if someone was picking up their cell phone, and heard Polifomus command, "Come!" then there was a dragging noise and clopping and clattering. The clopping and clattering sounded something like if you were trying to get your shoes on in a hurry. After a few seconds of the dragging, clattering, and clopping, it stopped. Then there was a noise of something heavy crunching over small things, such as rocks. Once again, the dragging noise started.

When it stopped, I felt some sort of power; a warm feeling. I heard Grover whimper, and Polyfumes say, "Yep, see over there? Stole that from heroes long time ago, fleece is the prize of my collection. And since I stole fleece, free food! Satyrs good eatin'! And now…" There was the sound similar to two swords scraping together, or scissors snipping together or apart; Grover yelped, and I thought he had been discovered and was now next on the menu.

"Put that on spinning wheel!" I heard Polyphomus say, wondering if he was telling Grover something, or saying a phrase such as, 'Take that!'. "Magic. Cannot be unraveled." Okay so he was still alive.

"Oh… umm…"

"Poor, poor Honeypie!" Polyphemus, yeah I think I got it right that time, said. "Bad weaver. Not to worry. Thread will solve problem. Finish wedding train by tomorrow!" Alive until tomorrow, at least.

"Oh, isn't that…" I could hear the disappointment in Grover's voice. That's when it ended.

The first thing that happened after I became conscious: my ghost sense went off. Then again, and again, and again. It was almost as if every breath I took my ghost sense went off. I looked over to my side and saw that Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson were all in hammocks similar to mine. I looked to the other side and saw a very pale man standing over me, wearing a Confederates Civil War uniform, giving me the "hate eye".

"Oh goody, the Yankee is awake." As he moved, I noticed that only part of his face was covered in skin, most of it was bare skull. He was a ghost. I jumped out of bed and yelled,

"Going ghost!" and became my alter-ego. I jumped at the surprised spook, punching him in the face with my fist, charged with ectoplasmic energy. He yelped as he slammed into the wall, pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. I charged him again, this time throwing three ecto-blasts at him just as he fired his gun. I instinctively became intangible and flinched at the sound of the barrel going off. The ghost was hit on one of his arms, his chest, and his hat.

The man fired again, and while he was firing, I realized it wasn't even ectoplasmic; the bullets would just pass through me in my ghost form, even when I was tangible! I became tangible, and pulled out my thermos, I pointed it and fired. The ghost managed to fire one more time before he was sucked in, and I capped the thermos. As I grinned in triumph, I felt searing pain from my left arm shoot through my body. I looked at my arm, and saw a large gash that would end up a scar even though I could heal better than most thanks to my ghost powers.

It seemed impossible; there was no one else in the room except the ghost, and he had a mortal gun! I scanned the poorly lit room and found the bullet holes. And there was my answer. The bullets were celestial bronze.

"Danny! What happened?" I looked across the room to see that Annabeth had been awoken by the gun fires, I looked over to Percy who was still asleep, and Tyson who had already awoke too.

"We have to get out of here! There are ghosts everywhere!" I said frantically. I tried to phase through the ceiling to get a better view of where we were, but the ship was also giving off ectoplasmic energy, I couldn't pass through it.

"Danny it's…" Annabeth started to say but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Is everything okay? We heard gunshots…" I turned around just in time to see the three ghost's eyes widen in disbelief. "Holy… It's the halfa!" one of the other ghosts behind him said,

"Isn't he wanted in, you know, our zone?" He asked referring to the ghost zone.

"Yes. But that is not our current objective. We should apprehend him though and turn him in after this quest…" The one in front said. I dove towards our duffel bag, and grabbed the still open sword, then flying at the ghosts. They took out their guns and fired as I became intangible. I sliced the legs off the first ghost as I sucked him into the thermos, and the others fired again. I dodged them blasted the ghosts with twin ectoplasmic bolts of lightning. I sucked the first one into the thermos, and I was hit over the head with what I assumed was the end of the gun. Everything went black and I changed back to human form.

When I came to Annabeth was yelling at Clarisse, (woah, Clarisse is on board :o), who was yelling commands at another ghost. I sprang back up and went ghost, ready to pulverize and suck up what was left of who ever knocked me out. I was then caught in mid-air by Tyson.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him, struggling to get out of his grip. I tried to become intangible, but for some reason I couldn't!

"No! Don't attack dead people" Tyson bellowed back at me.

"Ughhhh! They're ghosts! They need to be put back in the ghost zone! We were obviously captured by them, and now we need to escape!" I struggled further and almost lost my temper, "Now let go you one eyed freak before I blow your head off!" That caught Tyson,

"SHUT UP!" He pushed me into the wall so hard that the wood cracked

"Ow" Tyson sat down onto his hammock and started bawling. How Percy could sleep through this, I had no clue. I jumped at the ghost, but I stopped before Clarisse could skewer me with her spear.

"Take one more step forward and I'll fry you!" Clarisse scowled at me, spear end sparking.

"What's wrong with you guys? I'm trying to save you from the ghosts!" I scowled right back at her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! The ghosts are on our side thunder head!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"What?" I doubt it. They were trying to trick us by helping us.

"They were summoned by Ares for Clarisse's quest!" Annabeth said. Alright that is remotely believable; if they volunteered… well it would be different. I'm still going to keep an eye on them still.

Moments later, another ghost-soldier came down and reported, "We're about to enter."

"Good. Everyone lets go above deck." Clarisse said. I didn't know what she meant, but I followed Annabeth and Clarisse out the door, staying in ghost form and keeping an eye on the soldiers. I stopped at the door when I realized we were short of two people, Tyson and Percy. I turned around to see that Percy was still sleeping; he could come when he's awake. Then I looked over to Tyson, who was still bawling on his hammock. I looked at him with regret about what I said earlier; but hey, he was a big guy. He'll get over it, and I'll apologize to him later.

On the top deck, it was hazy, and I could barely see a thing farther from the boat's deck. I heard someone climb up the stairs behind me, and I turned around to see Tyson, his eye red from crying.

"Sound the alarm to alert and awaken all your men!" Clarisse told one of the Confederates as she went back down the stairs.

"Aye, m'lady." He walked to another section of the boat, and soon after the alarm was sounded, Percy came up the stairs.

Annabeth looked worried, and said "What's wrong Percy? Another dream?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. After Clarisse came back upstairs, she grabbed binoculars from a ghost soldier, and looked towards the west.

"At last." She said, still peering into the binoculars. "Full steam ahead!" I tried to see what she was looking at, but I couldn't see through the haze. I heard Tyson mutter something about pistons to Percy, but that wasn't what I was focused on. I was staring at a mountainous island, and a storm was brewing south of that.

"Is it a hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, Charybdis."

"What?" Annabeth began to pale "Are you crazy?"

"It's the only way into the Sea of Monsters. You have to go in-between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse said as she pointed to the cliff of the island. This was ridiculous. It was simple; go around Charybdis and Scylla.

"Um, hello? Why don't we take the much more difficult path AROUND Charybdis and Scylla?" I asked will heavy sarcasm. Clarisse rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't know anything about the Sea of Monsters do you? If you tried to go around them they would just appear in your way again. This is the only way to get to the Sea of Monsters. Duh." Clarisse and Annabeth began debating about something, and I told them,

"I'm going to go see these sisters." I flew off the CSS _Birmingham_ and towards the cliff. As I got closer, I became invisible and went closer to a cave on the cliff. When I got closer, as if sensing I was there, a blur of green and brown shot out of the cave, and nearly grabbed me. I flew away top speed, and ended up looking down at a giant whirlpool; with a huge mouth in the middle. The mouth was all sorts of disgusting, green teeth, huge crooked braces, and almost everything you can imagine stuck in the metal beams. "Ugh, jeez! Floss when you brush your teeth!"

I flew back to the Confederate ship, now not moving, and being pulled in by Charybdis, landing in front of Clarisse. "Are you sure there isn't another way into the Sea of Monsters?"

"I'm not having this argument again." She said just as the captain yelled,

"Starboard and forward guns are in range, Lady Clarisse!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered. Three rounds were fired from the cannons, having no effect on the giant mouth. In fact, one even bounced back and hit the Ares flag off the ship.

"Hmmmmm… Yeah. That worked." I said. Clarisse scowled at me and ordered them to fire again. The canons were reloaded and fired once more at the monster, still having no effect. After the second round, the ship all of a sudden started shuddering to life, and moving away from the monster.

"Tyson did it!"Annabeth said.

"But we need to stay close!" Clarisse said.

"Um, do you want to die? Or possibly clean those teeth while going down? If you don't we'll have to get out of here!" I tried to convince the queen of stubbornness. All of a sudden, the mouth closed, and the sea was calm. Then it immediately opened, spewing everything she couldn't eat; like a certain useless cannon ball the came back and hit the side of the ship.

A huge wave hit us, we started spinning out of control, it seemed like we might capsize. But we didn't, instead we headed to the mountain and cliff side. A soldier burst out from the stair case, and reported that the engine was about to blow.

"What about Tyson?" Percy asked worriedly.

"He's till down there, somehow keeping the whole ship together. I don't know how long he can last. We need to abandon ship!" He said desperately.

"NO!" The queen of stubbornness struck again.

"We don't have a choice m'lady. The hull is about ready to crack apart. She…" He was cut off by a familiar green brown blur, snatching him up to the cliff.

"It's Scylla!" Another ghost soldier said as another leathery blur grabbed him; I tried to blast the monster, but it was way too fast.

"Everyone get in the lifeboats!" Annabeth yelled.

"We'd never get clear of the cliff alive." Clarisse stated.

"We have to at least try." Annabeth said. I ran towards Annabeth and we prepped a lifeboat. "Percy the thermos!"

"I can't leave Tyson!" Percy said as he threw Annabeth the thermos. "You take this, I'll get Tyson!"

"Percy, you can't! The heat will kill you!" Annabeth yelled, but he did it anyways. But he didn't make it to the boiler room; he was snatched up by Scylla. I sighed.

"I'll get Tyson." I told her.

"Danny…" But I was already halfway down there. I yelled

"TYSON!" But by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, the engines were too close to blowing, I put a shield up and there was a huge flash.

Next thing I knew, I was flying above the explosion, riding on the shockwave; and then I fell. The shield had done too much to protect me. I couldn't put it down, and it was strong. Too strong. It was seeping my energy from me as I fell, and I was unable to fly. As I fell, I realized something. Tyson was dead. No one could survive that unless they were protected as much as I was. And as I crashed into the ocean and became human, I had two realizations. One: the last thing I said to Tyson was that he was a "one eyed freak" AND that I would "blast his head off" I'm a great friend, aren't I? Two: from what I heard, gods don't like other god's kids being in their territory, and I was currently sinking into the Sea God's domain.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I will try and update every Monday and Friday. Also, I'm trying to make my characters become less out of character. Please read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry guys, high school. Enjoy. **

**Changes are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson**

* * *

Chapter 16: Danny Doesn't Want to Be A Guinea Pig

**Annabeth's POV:**

I dragged Percy onto the rowboat, his knapsack getting caught onto the hull. I grabbed his knapsack, and slung it onto the boat, the contents spilling out, for it was bitten in half. Unfortunately, most of Percy's stuff had floated away. The only thing left was a bottle of multivitamins Hermes gave him.

I leaned out of the boat, and tried to salvage whatever I could from submarine. When everything floated away, I was left with a bottle of Dr. Pepper, Hermes' thermos, Danny's weird green thermos, a ghost ray-gun, some ambrosia, a few Confederate uniforms and some sailor's shirts. After about fifteen minutes of making a sail from the Confederate's uniforms, I started to look around for Danny or Tyson. I doubted I would find either of them though; even they could not have survived an explosion like that.

Sure Tyson and Danny were somewhat fire-proof, but, once again, that was a BAD explosion. Even if Danny survived, Poseidon would probably kill him for being in his domain.

**Tucker's POV:**

I smiled as I leaped onto my bed in my suite; this was possibly one of the best ideas I have had yet. We had almost finished building most of the ghost equipment we would need to get Dan Phantom out from his prison.

We would unleash Dan onto the half-bloods if they chose to battle, and nobody, not even Danny, could beat him. When I thought about it, the only reason Danny won that battle was because Dan did not expect him to his parent's ghost equipment.

Then it hit me.

What if _we_ could not stop and contain him? What if Dan does not work with us and we could not capture him? Or would not agree to work with us in the first place? Jeez, if Dan got loose…

_By the gods_

If someone like Dan got loose on the world… he would be unstoppable. This might have been one of the worst ideas I have had yet.

**Danny's POV:**

I woke up coughing up water, and I was wet from head to toe. As I got up, I realized I had never seen this room before. What happened?

Then it all flashed back to me, the Confederates, Scylla and Charybdis, the boiler room, the guilt about Tyson, and sinking into the sea god's domain.

Shit.

The sea god's domain. I am probably in a room down at the bottom of the ocean, and Poseidon is most likely right outside that room, thinking of a worthy punishment. That or I am already dead (completely dead) and in Hades, and awaiting judgment.

Other-worldly moans, wails, and screams of furry and pain echoed in the room, coming from a door in the center.

Most likely Hades.

I started banging on the door, yelling thing such as,

"Please! I do not belong here! I died too soon! I have a quest to finish!" My pleas must have had some sort of effect, for the moans, wails, and screams stopped. There was a moment of silence before laughter rang in my ears. I yelled in frustration, went ghost, and charged the door, ectoplasm charging through my hands as I blasted the door and rammed into it.

I was surprised to see that the door had nothing but a stand in it, with restraints around a dented up metallic cylinder; yet the restraints were broken from my surge of energy. I took a look at the cylinder; it was a Fenton thermos.

There was another furious scream as a force from inside the thermos caused it to leap forwards. The leap caused me to jump in surprise and fall backwards. I twisted onto my front side, got up, and picked the thermos up. There was laughter again, as if occupant knew who was holding his thermos, as I knew who was occupying. It was Dan Phantom's thermos, the one I caught him in.

_Dan lied in the rubble weakened and surprised._

"_That power…ah..." he moaned in pain"…It's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!" I walked up to him, clutching my stinging side._

"_I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is." I took another deep gasp and let loose another wail, this time more powerful than the first. It sent Dan flying, it shattered windows, it even caused the Fenton RV to collide with Dan on a building, knocking the building down. It took so much power that I became human._

_A menacing hand shot out of the remains of the building, and Dan flung the rubble off of him._

"_Well, that's it, isn't it?" He said. I gave him a menacing look, eyes glowing green from anger._

"_Time's up!" I pulled out the Fenton thermos, and Dan was engulfed in the blue light from the thermos. He was only able to say a few words before he was sucked in._

"_I'm too weak to escape! And you're too late to save them!"_

And that was the last time he had seen this thermos. Why it was in Hades, or Poseidon's lair, I did not know. All I knew was that I wanted it out of here, and in a safe place in either Camp or home.

I grabbed the thermos and looked for another way out.

"And what would you be doing with that, Daniel?" I jumped at the voice and turned around, ready to face whoever held me here, god or not.

**Tucker's POV:**

I walked into Luke's room, and he was looking over some pieces of paper. He looked over at me and waved for me to come over.

"Tucker, one of our new ghost recruits was able to send a small probe into Clockwork's Tower, and we were able to get more pictures before it was destroyed like the first one." I looked over the pictures; one was just of the mechanics of his tower, another was of Clockwork's viewing room, and just a blank, square, indentation in the wall. "See any similarities from the first?" I looked at both sets of photos, and realized two of the photos were taken in the same spot; where the Dan's thermos used to be.

Of course, it was most likely Dan's thermos. When Danny told him and Sam about what happened, Sam asked about the thermos and Danny did not know what happened to it. It just disappeared. Later, I suggested that Clockwork took it, but Danny was not sure. He decided to see if somehow it had been left at the _Nasty Burger _or something. But that photo proved it; it could not be a coincidence that there was one in Clockwork's Tower since all other intact thermoses were accounted for, and the only one missing was the one Danny caught Dan in.

"Maybe Clockwork moved it." I suggested. "And actually, the reason I came here involved the thermos." Luke turned over to me, and I had his full attention.

"Alright, what about it?"

"Well… what if after we let Dan loose, we can't re-capture him? If he even helps us, after he's done he might try to get rid of us; he could see us as a threat it his whole 'world domination' gig." There was a slight pause before Luke laughed.

"Well he's been contained before right?"

"Yeah, but…" he started leading me out of the room.

"He's been defeated before, correct?"

"Yes, except…"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem! I mean, it's an army of monsters, half-bloods, ghosts, and Titans against Dan Phantom. Phantom vs. Titans; who would win?"

"Titans… I guess…"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, Tucker. Goodnight." He shut the door in my face, and I started walking back towards my room.

**Annabeth's POV**

A spa, this was going to be great! As the lady guided us through the spa, Percy asked the lady,

"Did a kid that was about six foot three with crooked teeth walk through here? He has a deep voice, and talks like an elementary kid." The lady frowned.

"And have you seen a kid that's a little taller than me, skinny, blue eyes, and has raven black hair?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but the descriptions you two gave me do not match anyone that has checked into the spa. But I'll keep an eye out." She directed us to the main building, and I followed.

**Danny's POV**

I spun around to meet a smirking, middle aged Clockwork. Wait, Clockwork? What was he doing in Hades (or Poseidon's realm)? Then I mentally smacked myself: I was not in Hades. I was in Clockwork's Tower, which means…

_Of course!_ Why did I not see this sooner? Clockwork was the only one who knows exactly what happened at the _Nasty Burger_, so I guess he was the only one who could have taken it. A distant memory of something Tucker said came to mind, but I waved it off.

"You do know that this tower may even be as safe as Olympus; where were you going to hide it? In some large, not-so-secret vault, lying in view, in your house?" I rubbed the back of my neck laughing slightly.

"Hehe… I'll just give this back to you." I handed the laughing thermos to Clockwork, and he hovered over to the opening, replaced the restraints, lasers, and the door.

Clockwork explained that it would have been catastrophic if I had sunk into Poseidon's realm. There would have been a small battle between me, Triton, and his group of soldiers. So he stopped time, and had a portal bring me here.

"Although that was not the only reason I brought you here." Clockwork said "You need to know about the Great Prophecy." My eyes narrowed.

"You mean the one that's supposed to come true when I'm sixteen?" I asked. Clockwork smiled, and turned to look at a window of time.

"I see that someone leaked some information. I cannot tell you the exact prophecy, for I have sworn over the River Styx not to; but yes, the prophecy involves what happens when the next half-blood child of the Big Three lives to be sixteen." His face became more serious as he became elderly, and explained, "But you are not the one of the prophecy."

"What?" I exclaimed. "But I'm the oldest child of the Big Three! What, I don't live to sixteen?"

"Well, you're half right." Clockwork turned away from the window. "But you're also half wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Daniel" He once again turned around to another window. "I've known who the Prophecy was about since the Oracle first gave it. The gods pestered me, stating they would throw me into Tartarus unless I would tell them who. But that was against the rules. _Their_ rules.

"When the prophecy says "half-blood" it almost always means half god, half human. But you're a different case. You are half a half-blood, and half a dead half-blood." I tried to do the math, and…Ouch. My head.

"So I'm one fourth human, one fourth god, one fourth ghost, and one fourth dead god?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well… the details are sticky since gods can't die, but a dead half-blood is still a dead half-blood. So yes." Clockwork turned to face him, becoming a toddler. "You must inform Chiron about this. I would tell him myself, but I have all of time to look after." Clockwork pressed the button on the top of his staff, and I was in the ocean.

"Gaahhhhhh! Clockwork!" I splashed in the water, and attempted to go ghost, with no prevail. Maybe that surge of power drained me more than I thought. That or this was Poseidon's idea of a joke; make me work to survive in his domain.

_Thanks uncle_. As if it was a reply, I got smacked in the face by a wave. When I resurfaced, I saw land, and a goal. I started swimming what I thought might be a mile.

…

I dragged myself onto the beach, exhausted. When I got up, the first thing I noticed was that there was an old, three-masted ship on the beach, along with a bunch of other old (and some more modern) vehicles.

When I looked towards the center of the island, I was surprised to see a nice, white marble resort. There was a sign above the entrance to the resort, _C.C.'s Spa and Resort. _But the strange thing was I did not want to even try to rest in this "Resort". From what Lancer taught us (taught Sam since she was the only one paying attention, and she later explained to me and Tucker when we were trying to study) about Odysseus' travel back home, every island he landed on had a catch to it.

When I saw a lady with a clipboard approach me, I decided it was time to snoop around a little. I went ghost, (yeah, out of the ocean + ghost powers= no coincidence. I am on to you Poseidon!) became invisible, and zoomed passed the surprised woman.

The resort was amazing! Pools, fountains, terraces, and all sorts of animals were everywhere. I was so distracted by the scenery, that I nearly hit a wall. I became intangible right in time and passed into a huge room. One whole wall was covered in mirrors, there was a flat screen TV, luxurious sofas and chairs, a strange out-of-place wire cage, and there was a woman with braided hair next to Percy in front of one of the mirrors.

The woman gave Percy and glowing pink beverage that I do not think was a strawberry shake. Maybe I was wrong, maybe they were good friends, and maybe we could trust them. But my gut said no.

"Percy, stop!" But I was too late. He already drank it. The woman spun around in surprise when I yelled.

"How did you get in here? It doesn't matter, you'll be joining your friend soon anyways." I looked at Percy… or were Percy had been, to see his clothes lying on the floor with a guinea pig on top of his shoe. At first I did not get it, but, of course, at the time my friends did call me clueless; maybe they were right. Because it took me one dodge of a spell to realize Percy _was_ the guinea pig!

I did not want to be a guinea pig. That's all there was to explain why I fled. I flew out of the building as fast as I could, and I saw the braided-hair-woman calling for her assistants to find me. I quickly overshadowed the first person that came into sight.

That person happened to be Annabeth, and she looked amazing; almost just like woman from that other building. I ran into the bathroom in Annabeth's body, and stopped overshadowing her. She clutched her head as she collapsed on the floor.

"Ugh, I don't feel very good." She looked up at me. "Wait, did you just overshadow me? That's so creepy!" She shivered a little bit and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we have something more import to talk about." I explained the situation.

"C.C., wait a minute… Circe!"

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know the myths? Circe is a sorceress who turns men into pigs. Odysseus encountered her on his voyage home. He ate Hermes' berries in order to be immune to Circe's magic, yet he still…"

"Okay, okay! Enough of the history lesson! What should we do?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and mentioned something about history repeating itself and said,

"Well we first need to get the multivitamins, if I'm right they are made of the same substances as the berries in the _Odyssey_ that Hermes gave Odysseus." I nodded. "And we should just play along with Circe until we can be with the guinea pigs alone and feed him the vitamins."

"Okay…" I did not have time to finish, because I could hear Circe's assistants outside the bathroom door. I looked over at Annabeth, and she could already see what I was going to do.

"No, no no no no no no no!"Annabeth said shaking her head. "You are not going to overshadow me again!"

"How are we both going to play along? She turns guys into guinea pigs! I'm going to have to if we don't want to get caught." I became intangible as I heard the door open. Annabeth's eyes widened and she said,

"No…"

"Sorry!" I whispered as I overshadowed her. Hopefully no one will notice Annabeth's eyes being green instead of grey.

I had overshadowed her right in time, for the other sorceresses just came in.

"Have you seen a boy with white hair and green eyes?" they asked me

"Ummmm… no I haven't." I was relieved and surprised when Annabeth's voice came out of her mouth instead of mine. I hurried out of the bathroom and to Circe's room.

When I got there, I heard Circe swear under her breath, and saw her dump who I assumed was Percy into the wire cage.

When I walked in, I tried to think of something that Annabeth would have said.

"Um, the architecture… and library… were pretty… awesome…" I said. Circe smiled.

"Yes, we had the best architects to build our resort, and the best knowledge from the past three millennia. You could study anything here. You can _be _anything." Her smile grew larger.

"Like um… like ahhh… an architect… or librarian…" I said.

"Yes, but you have the makings to be something even better: a sorceress! Like me!" Circe said. I tried to act as surprised as I could when I took a step back, put a hand to my mouth, and said,

"_You're _a sorceress! Oh my goodness! And that…would be a great job… a sorceress, um… yeah." I said smiling. "Oh yeah, and where's Percy?" Remembering that would probably be the first thing Annabeth would ask. She motioned over to the cage.

"I helped him realize his true form." She said. I once again got into my surprised act, and said,

"OH MY! Ummm, I guess he does look cuter that way…ummm yeah. Hey before I totally become a sorceress of darkness and join you and stuff; can you let me have a few moments to think about it, and to say goodbye to Percy?" I asked. Circe frowned.

"I guess. But make it quick. You can help me find that little pest that is floating around." She said as she walked out the door.

"Uhhhh, hehe, good luck with that!" I said as she left. As soon as she left I stopped overshadowing Annabeth and flew over to Percy's cloths.

"I _really_ hate it when you do that." Annabeth said clutching her head. I found the multivitamins and passed one to Annabeth then ate one myself.

"Alright," I said, looking at the cage of squealing guinea pigs "which one is Percy?" I asked her.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know what he looks like as a guinea pig?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know! You've known him longer! There must be some way to tell!" I said.

"Well we don't have much time! She could be back any minute!" Annabeth said, trying to figure out which one was Percy.

"YOU!" I spun around to see Circe and her assistants casting a spell at me. I got ready to see if Annabeth was right about the multivitamins as blue fire curled around me. It had no effect. I smiled and looked over to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth,"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I think I know how to figure out which one's Percy…" I held up the bottle of vitamins and heard Circe curse at Hermes as I dumped the whole thing into the cage.

"No! Those ones are the worst of them all!" Circe screamed as the guinea pigs grew, breaking out of the cage and became seven men. And thank the gods that they were all in clothes; that would have been a picture I would not be able to get out of my head.

One of the six huge guys in odd clothes stood up, his beard covered in wax.

"Argggh! What's the witch done 't me!" He yelled as Circe yelled no again. Annabeth gasped as she recognized waxy beard.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are! Edward Teach, son of Ares?" She asked.

"Aye, lass. Though most call me Blackbeard!" he exclaimed. "And there's the sorceress what captured us! Run her through! And then I mean to find me a bowl of celery!" Circe screamed as she was chased by the pirates.

"Thanks guys." Percy said "Sorry that…" Before he could finish, Annabeth gave him a big hug, and said,

"I'm glad you're you again." Percy started to turn red as he said,

"Yeah, me too."

"And me three." I said as I patted him on the back.

"Now let's get going Seaweed Brain…" Annabeth started but I finished for her (to her annoyance),

"Before Circe gets back." _If _she gets back. I grabbed them both by the sides and flew down the hillside, but I stopped when I heard screaming. I looked to my right to see a pirate cornering the first woman that I had overshadowed, along with a girl who was obviously her younger sister. I had to help them. They couldn't _all_ be like Circe.

I told Annabeth and Percy to go on without me, and they reluctantly obeyed. As they headed towards the beach, I flew foot-first into the pirate's gut. Right in time too, the pirate's sword had been raised in the air and in striking position. My kick had sent him flying back into a rack of towels that were embroidered with _C.C's Spa and Resort_.

"Thank you." She said as she picked herself up.

"No problem. Now, run!" The woman and her sister ran towards the jungle, and I saw my ride leaving. From the high-point that I was standing, I could see Percy and Annabeth sailing away on apirate's ship.

"Uh-oh." I said as I flew over the screaming pirates, and onboard the ship. Annabeth smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I would update on mondays and fridays, but right after that, my schedule became way more complicated. I'll try to update on weekends(TRY is the main word of this sentence). And I couldn't help but keep most of Blackbeard's dialogue unedited, I couldn't think of anything else for him to say. PERCY JACKSON NEWS: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea Of Monsters: The movie in production. Hopefully it will be better than the first.**

**You are an absolute genius if you can find the review button.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's been awhile... meh. School. Enjoy.**

**ATTENTION! Slight changes in previous chapter at the very end!**

**Geronimo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Ember! Did you Remember?**

I came down below before everyone else, feeling really seasick. The ocean doesn't agree with me. Anyways, I had laid down there on a hammock for about twenty minutes before Annabeth came down too, her face a sick green. I nodded at her and she nodded back.

I had fallen asleep, but the dream that had come with it made me wish I was awake and feeling the pains of seasickness. I was standing in the street across from the Nasty Burger, rubble surrounding me. And there, in the remains of the Nasty Burger, was the Nasty Sauce containment unit; with my friends and family strapped on.

"NO!" I ran to them, only too late. The unit blew up, and I flew backwards from the shockwave, hearing laughs from my future evil self. But then, something strange happened. Everything went into slow motion as I was flying backwards, and a figure immerged from the smoke.

I called for the dark figure, but everything went back into normal speed again, and I fell into another dream. This time, I was watching me eavesdropping into Sam and Tucker's conversation in the Wiz's Tech shop. As the shop blew up into green flames, and the past-me ran to the shop, I turned away. I didn't want to see this again.

When I turned away, something flashed by, something I didn't see before, something out of the corner of my eye. I gained unusual control of my dream and basically rewound it to before the shop blew up. As it burst into flames, I saw it again. I back-tracked the dream one more time, and froze it.

In the shop, Tucker was already gone, but there was a giant shadow right in the middle of the fire.

The dream switched again, and this time I was in a long, narrow hallway with a door at the end. I had a bad feeling about that door.

"Come on!" I jumped in surprise and looked to my left to see a girl with black spiky hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She also was equipped with a shield with Medusa on the front, and a spear. "We can take him!" She ran to the door, opened it, and ran in. I heard a metallic _BANG_! And her shield, now glowing green and dented, flew out and landed at my feet.

It was followed by the girl's scream; her hand flopped out of the cracked door as someone laughed on the other side. I carefully walked forwards, afraid of what I might see. I got to the door and looked down at the brave girl with pity. Her mouth was opened into a scream, her eyes staring on into the distance. There was a hand print burnt onto her throat.

I walked on into a large, eerie room, stepping over bodies of people I knew. My classmates, Percy, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my parents, Annabeth, etc.

"Here to see the future?" I spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, angered and frightened at the sight of my dead friends.

"I'm here!" I spun around again to the source, and there was nothing, just a big empty wall with one mirror. I started to look away when the dark, monotone mocking spoke again. "Look _closer!"_ I spun back to the wall, and walked up to it.

When I reached the mirror I had realized the horrifying truth of who killed my friends and family. Of who killed the girl in the hall. Of who had haunted me endlessly in dreams not unlike this.

"No…" I said, for when I looked at the mirror, depressed and frowning...

My reflection smiled back.

"NO!" I woke up in cold sweat. I started to calm down, taking deep breaths.

I looked over to Annabeth's hammock to see that it was empty, but I heard their voices above. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'No Danny, eavesdropping is bad!' Call it them being loud, or me having enhanced hearing, but it was hard to ignore. So I didn't, instead I listened to the story on why Annabeth hates Cyclops.

"If it hadn't been for that Cyclops, Thalia would still be alive today." Annabeth finished. No, that wasn't the only part that I heard. I heard the whole thing. And even today, nearly five, six years later I still get the creeps from that story.

"You should go below, you need some rest." I heard Annabeth say. Percy's footsteps followed, and he came down the stairs, and into a hammock.

I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep after that last dream, so I decided to go above deck; who knows? Perhaps the sea sickness will make me feel better than I do now. I fazed through the deck, and I saw Annabeth was at the steering wheel thingy.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked right behind her. She jumped in surprise and then hit me.

"Don't do that!" She said.

"Okay, jeez!" I said, taking a step back, and going down the stairs to the main-deck. I leaned against the side of the boat and looked at the waves hitting the side of the boat, thinking about my latest dreams.

"Nightmares?" This time Annabeth made me jump in surprise, and she smiled.

"Yeah… How'd you know?" I asked.

"You talk in your sleep." She told me.

"Oh." I looked out to the ocean again. "What did you hear?" She frowned.

"Well, first you started saying names, like 'Tucker', 'Sam', and your parents. Then you screamed 'No'." She paused for a moment. "I decided to go back to the main deck after you said something about shadows, and as I went up the stairs I heard you laughing…"

"Wait, what?" I asked, interrupting her. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"As I went upstairs you laughed." She said. I grimaced. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I told her.

"No, something's wrong." Annabeth said (I still don't know how she knew that, after all, we've only known each other for less than a month), "What is it?" Then I coughed it up. I told her about my whole dream, but after the first part she just looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean your evil older self?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, it's just something that never happened." I told her. Annabeth started to shake her head.

"Danny, when demigods have dreams, they're usually messages." She said.

"Messages from who?" I asked her.

"Anyone: a god, a ghost, a monster…" She told me, "But it's not nothing. If I were you, when we're done with this quest, you should go check in on your family." She said. I started to rub my temples.

"No, no. I'm not worried about that, or the second dream. Those have already happened…"

"Oh…" Annabeth's eyes widened. "I'm sorry about your family." I shook my head.

"No, that never happened." I said. Annabeth looked _really _confused.

"I thought you said it _did _happen!" She said. I sighed.

"It did but it also _didn't _happen, okay? That's a completely other story! Can we please concentrate on this?" I said, starting to get frustrated. "Okay, I'm not worried about the first dream, I'm not worried about the second dream, I'm worried about the last dream!" I ended up yelling.

"Don't get angry at me! I'm only trying to help you!" She yelled. "Alright, let's calm down. Why the last dream?" She asked.

"That's… also another story." I said, and Annabeth groaned.

"Okay, then how about you _tell_ me the story?" She asked. I sighed and told her.

"It started when I found the answers to the CATs and was going to cheat... Don't give me that look!" Annabeth was giving me a dirty look. "I thought I was going to fail! Anyways, apparently what would have happened when I cheated was that my family would have been called to the Nasty Burger by my teacher to tell them about me cheating. But there was a problem at the Nasty Burger.

"The Nasty Burger sauce containment unit was overheating, and if it blew up it would have taken out a city block. My friends, Sam and Tucker, came to the Nasty Burger to warn them, but it blew up anyways, while they were there. I was the only survivor." I told her. Annabeth looked confused.

"Then how did that not happen?" She asked.

"Clockwork," I said "The ghost of time, was told to destroy me by these guys called Observers so that the future me would never happen…"

"Wait a minute," Annabeth said. "That's a paradox. If he killed you, and the future you never happened, he never would have a reason to kill you."

"Ignore that. He lives outside of time. Anyways, he failed. Twice. The second time my friends and I went to his realm, fought him, and went into the future to see my evil self. My friends went back, I got trapped in the future ghost zone while the future me went back to my time, cheated on the test, and got everyone to the Nasty Burger.

"Then I came back to my time, we fought, I was able to defeat him, and Clockwork saved them all." I finished. Annabeth looked at me, shocked. There were a few moments of silence before Annabeth spoke up.

"Something kind of like that happened to Percy last year." She said, "Well, family coming back from the dead wise. His mom was killed by a minotaur and…" I'm not going to tell you the whole thing that would take too long.

Actually, so long that it would take a whole 370 page book to completely explain it. Or, you know, a really bad hour and fifty-eight minute movie. You get the picture.

"…And in the end, Percy got his mom back because she was taken un-fairly." She finished.

"Wow…" I said. There was silence.

"So…Um… I heard you talking to Percy about what happened with the Cyclops…" I said and Annabeth looked downcast.

"Oh. That." She said.

"It's pretty cool what you did though," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "stabbing him in the foot." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." We once again drifted into the uncomfortable silence.

"Who's driving?" I looked back up to the wheel to see that a rope suspended it from moving.

"That rope," She said as she looked over to a dark shape in the distance. "Hang on…" She said, squinting her eyes. She ran below deck and when she came back up, she had a spyglass. Annabeth put it up to her eye and gasped.

"I've seen that formation of islands before!" She said. "That's the island of the Sirens!" I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what it looks like?" I asked her.

"A hero back in 1700's sketched it in a book." Annabeth ran up to the wheel and spun it to the side, towards the islands.

"What's on the island of Sirens?" I asked her.

"Don't you know the myth about the Sirens? They usually teach them in school." She asked me.

"C average student. I don't have that much time to study when I'm saving my town." I said, "So what are the Sirens?"

"They are creatures that lure sailors to their doom with their singing." Annabeth told me as she continued to turn the ship to the island of the Sirens.

"So you're steering us to our doom?" I asked smiling.

"They only affect you if you hear the song, we can just plug our ears,"

"Oh, good." I said.

"But I want to hear them." She said. I frowned.

"What! Why?" I asked her, thinking she was crazy.

"They say that the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire, thing that you don't even know about yourself. If a person were to survive that, you would become wiser. Odysseus did it during his odyssey." She told me, and I still though she was crazy. The Sirens and Odysseus were beginning to ring a few bells with from when Lancer was talking about Homer's _Odyssey._

"But you could still die…" I said, looking at dark shape.

"Not if you tie me up." Annabeth told me throwing some rope.

"There's still a chance…"

"Just tie me up! And get Percy." I didn't argue any longer, I reluctantly tied her up and ran downstairs. Percy was twisting and turning in his hammock, muttering things. I went up and shook up.

"Percy…" I kept shaking him and nothing happened. I sighed and made a small section of the boat go intangible. A gush of water came in and hit Percy in the face.

"What!" He yelled as I cut the water off.

"Get up. We're approaching the islands of the Sirens, and Annabeth wants your help."

* * *

Percy and I grabbed a hand full of beeswax.

"And you can't untie me, no matter what I do. No matter how much I plead, or how much I cry or beg. I would go off the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Percy said and Annabeth stuck her tong out.

"Try to resist killing yourself." I said as we put the wax into our ears, and the sounds of the ocean were gone. I looked down at the leftover wax, and stuck it in my pocket Annabeth nodded sarcastically at us, letting us know the wax was an improvement. Percy headed up to the wheel and took control of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. There was a sudden jolt as the ship gained speed towards the island.

As we got closer, I went ghost and blasted any stray debris that could be damaging to the ship. I looked back and see if we were at all closer to the Sirens, which we were. Annabeth was struggling against the ropes. She looked over at me, and started to call my name, I could just tell from reading her lips.

She yelled at Percy and then back at me. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she struggled even more against the ropes. It seemed as though everything else was moldy cheese compared to what she heard. Annabeth yelled to me again, looking almost broken-hearted. She seemed tormented.

My hand charged with ecto-energy, ready to let her loose.

_No matter how much I plead, or how much I cry or beg. I would go off the edge and drown myself._

I pulled my arm back, and sighed. The boat rocked, and I looked off the ship to see that we hit the remains of a yacht. I put all my concentration on the barrage of debris coming at us.

I looked back at Annabeth, and was shocked to see that she was cutting herself loose with a bronze knife. I yelled

"No!" This felt a little weird since I couldn't hear myself. Annabeth ignored me and dived overboard. I yelled to Percy, who was just looking straight forward, restraining himself from looking at Annabeth. I ran to the side just as a giant wave hit the side of the ship, and I lurched backwards. My head hit the rail of the boat, which caused the wax in my ear to loosen its grip on my inner ear.

That's when I heard it. The most beautiful sound in world. Now it was me that thought everything else was moldy cheese.

Looking back on it, it was like a drug. I felt different, not exactly in my right mind. Everything cleared up; the sky became clear and sunny, the waves settled down, and the ship stopped rocking.

I heard someone calling from the island; I looked over the edge to see Amity Park! Not only that, but my entire family was standing outside the house. Tucker was there too, realizing his wrongs and joined us again.

Sam. Sam was there! She was alive! And they were all calling me to come join them in a sing-song voice. I couldn't resist.

Now I know that it seems ridiculous, or, well, impossible. How could Amity Park be floating in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle? Or how my house was on the beach? But hey, I was drugged with music. I started to fly towards the islands, somehow being able to tell that this Amity Park was ghost free, and that I had saved it. I could see all the popular kids giving me good looks, and thumbs up. A group of people in the background held up signs, and were chanting my name, human and ghost. I was the hero of the town.

I landed right next to my family and went to embrace them, when I was pushed to the ground. Hard. So hard that my ear hit the ground, shoving the wax back into my ear. And I was engulfed in cold, hard reality. In that reality, there was a giant vulture-like creature on my back, pinning me down with its talons. It grinned at me with the bloody faces of my loved ones, shifting every few minutes.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I blasted it off me. Another one currently with Tucker's face took a nibble at me and I screamed in pain. I charged a giant ball of ecto-energy in my hand, and released it in their direction. They screamed and flocked backwards and I flew off the island, looking for the ship. A giant wave came up, and slapped me out of the air.

"Damn it, Poseidon!" Another wave engulfed me, and I found myself laying on a rock. I took a deep breath and felt a searing pain in my chest; I had a cracked rib.

I looked up, and… I didn't believe it. They were leaving without me! _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was disappearing in the distance. I picked myself off the rock, and started to float above it. With a burst of energy, I shot myself towards the ship…

And then tumbled out of the air, and into the ocean.

The pain was excruciating, I could barely hold onto my ghost form. I floated out of the water once again, and headed towards the ship at a moderate speed; and Percy was obviously trying get out of ear shot of the Sirens as fast as possible, for I had a hard time keeping up.

The ship started to slow down, and I was catching up. I let out one final burst of energy, launching me right next to a rope ladder on the side of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. I grabbed hold of the ladder as my power seeped out of me and two rings formed around my waist, and traveled in opposite directions. I hung onto the ladder in my human form, and slowly climbed up, my body shaking from the journey.

I flopped on the deck, breathing heavily.

"Danny!" Annabeth yelled and Percy turned around and saw me.

"Thanks for waiting guys…" I said as I fell asleep, exhausted.

**Percy's POV**

"Where's Danny?" Annabeth asked standing up, with the towel still wrapped around her.

"Um…" I looked over at his station and saw he was gone.

"Must be below deck." I told her. She walked down below, and came running back up.

"He's not there!" She said frantically. We looked around the ship twice over, but I could somehow feel it; Danny was not aboard the vessel. Then a horrible thought came to mind.

"Oh no…" I said and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"I think I…" I thought it over again, where else could he be? "I think I left him back at the Island."

"What!" Annabeth smacked me upside the head. "Nice going, Seaweed Brain! He could be dead!"

"It's not my fault his wax wasn't secured in!" I yelled back at her.

"Well who left without checking he was aboard? And how do you know he didn't come in after me, and you just didn't notice?" She ran up to the wheel. "We have to go back!" She spun it around, making the ship spin a one-eighty. I went up to help her, when I heard something plop onto the deck.

"Danny!" Annabeth yelled and I turned around to see him lying on the ground, soaking wet and bleeding.

"Thanks for waiting guys…" He said as he closed his eyes. Annabeth ran down and smacked me on the head again as she ran. She knelt at Danny's side, and examined him.

"Help me bring him downstairs." She said and I ran over to him. She picked up the legs, and I took the torso, and we carried him down to a hammock.

"He's been bitten, and scratched up; probably from the Sirens." Annabeth said. "I wonder how he escaped…" She fed him some nectar and ambrosia.

I walked back up and leaned on a rail. I walked back up to the wheel, and flipped it around again. In the distance lied a dark outline; an Island in the shape of a saddle. My nautical senses told me we were at 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 72 degrees, 12 miles west.

We were getting near to the home of the Cyclops.

But then I saw another small shape in the distance… lights flashing around it. I could hear music in the distance.

That shape was a cruise ship.

**Danny's POV**

When I awoke, Annabeth was sitting next to me.

"You're awake!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, hi… Ow." I looked at the bite-mark, which had already started to heal up thanks to my ghost-powers. And mysteriously, the pain in my rib was gone. The mystery was solved when I saw Annabeth holding cubes of ambrosia.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Oh, well," I said, "I saw you jump over board, and ran over to jump off to get you. But as I ran, the ship rocked and I hit my head on the rail, loosening the wax." I pointed to the bump on my head. "Then I heard… music?"

"Yeah, the Sirens…" Annabeth was about to give a lecture about it, when I stopped her.

"No, no, no. Listen." We both became quiet, and there was a music playing. We went above deck, and could tell that it was rock and roll style.

"Oh no," I said, realizing what it was.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"We're approaching the Cyclop's Island." Percy said, coming down to the main deck. "Also, there's a…"

"Where's the beeswax?" I asked them.

"Why?" Percy asked me.

"Well…" I looked over to the source of the music: A yacht. And it was getting even closer. I could hear the lyrics.

_You will remember!_

"Why, Danny?" Annabeth asked, repeating Percy's question. I searched my pockets and found a small glob of beeswax from before. Only enough for one person.

_Ember!_

_You will remember my name!_

* * *

The yacht was right next to our ship, and it was basically a rock concert on a boat. Half of the main deck was a stage, which was surrounded by giant television screens. Around the stage were dozens of fans, screaming and chanting. I looked closer, and noticed that some of the crowd were monsters; including the security guards in sight.

In the center was Ember McLain

"Helloooooooo _Queen Anne's Revenge!_ How would you like it if…" Ember stopped and narrowed her eyes, and her hair flamed up. "What are _you_ doing in the middle of the ocean, dipstick?" She asked. She looked behind me and sighed. "Great. More half-bloods" Ember mumbled into the microphone. "Whatever." She vamped up the volume.

"How would you two like to join Luke's army against the _treacherous_ Gods?" She yelled while strumming her guitar. Her fans screamed and delight, and yelled.

"_Down with the Olympians! Ember! Ember!"_ I looked behind me, worried that Percy and Annabeth would be cheering and chanting, ready to join Luke. Happily surprised I was when I saw that they were glaring daggers and Ember.

I thought about what she had said earlier _"Great. More half-bloods."_ I guess she wasn't powerful enough to affect half-bloods yet. I later learned her powers work like the mist; it doesn't affect half-bloods as easily as mortals.

"Tell Luke he can go to Hades." Percy growled as he uncapped _Riptide_. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and I smiled.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled as I transformed. I clicked _Arpaktikon-Ptinon._ Ember scowled.

"Fine then." I flew up at her, and she blasted a pink fist at me. The fist hit me dead on, and I spun through the air. I flew back at her, full speed and sword in striking position; she yelled,

"Batter up, dipstick!" and hit me with the guitar, baseball-bat style. I tumbled back to the deck of our vessel, and looked over to see Percy and Annabeth surrounded by four security guard-monsters.

"You guys need help?" As I asked, Annabeth sliced through two of the monsters.

"We're good. Go get Ember." She said and I nodded. I floated back into the air. _Come on Fenton. This is what you've been training for._ I flew at Ember, and she was ready to strike me with her instrument. I dodged the guitar and the last second, going straight up, then strait down with my sword. She pulled her guitar over her head in the nick of time, and blocked my blow.

She kicked me in the chest, but I simply hooked my sword around the guitar above her head, and used the energy of blow to spin myself in air, stopping behind Ember. I charged my fist with glowing ectoplasm and punched her in the back, sending her flying into one of the stage supports.

Ember got up, furious. Her hair flamed higher. The fans were starting to boo me, and cheer her on.

"_Ember! Ember! Ember!"_

"Uh-oh." I said, and she smiled.

"That's right. Chant my name!" She yelled to the crowd. Her hair flamed larger and larger as the crowd screamed her name. I took a step back, but quickly recovered and got into a battle stance, sword held in front of me.

She struck the cords of her guitar, and sent a giant fist strait at me. It hit me in the face, and sent me back to the_ Queen Anne's Revenge._

"You know what?" Ember said, smug with her power. "I don't have time for this. I still need to gather more fans for Luke. So…" She turned a dial on her guitar. I recognized the setting, and pulled the bees wax out of my pocket. There wasn't that much.

"Put these in!" I said, throwing the beeswax to Annabeth. "Then try to give some to Percy. Quickly!"

"Let's try an old trick on some new dogs!" As she blasted her guitar, I looked back to see Annabeth passing what was left over of the wax to Percy.

"Crap…" Was all I could say before the waves of pink energy hit me, hypnotizing me and sending he spiraling backwards. I became human, and Ember yelled,

"Later, chumps!" the yacht started to move away from our ship, but I didn't care about that. All I could care about at the moment was Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't hear the guitar, but I felt it. I fell backwards from the blast, and looked up to see Ember grinning, and waving goodbye. I pulled the wax out of my ear, and yelled,

"Come on, we can't let her get away with all those people." I got no response. Instead I heard

"You're really pretty when you're distressed." Danny said, gazing at me.

"What?" Danny started to walk towards me, arms open. "Percy, I think Danny…"

"Hey! She's mine!" Percy said, shoving Danny away.

"What? No way dude." Danny said shoving Percy back.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**A/N: Dannabeth vs. Percabeth!Yeah, that's right. It's happening. Who will prevail? VOTE(AKA review) and I will update as fast as schooly possible!**

**P.S. Just finished The Son of Neptune, if you havn't read it yet, read it!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
